Blood or Brother
by FantasyImager
Summary: Leela is Finn Balor's personal assistant to make sure he gets where he needs to be since he has blown up as a huge WWE superstar, and she's Karl Anderson's sister. She has heard rumors about how Finn can be, but now she is seeing it first hand herself; and she hates it. Can she make it without forcing Karl to choose between his brother or his blood? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I was given this as a request so here goes... I hope you all like it.**

 **The later chapters are the reason for the M rating.**

* * *

I kept hearing 'you are so lucky', 'you have the job of a lifetime', and many other things that I wanted to be true, but they just weren't. I had taken a job with the WWE as a personal assistant to Fergal Devitt... aka Finn Balor. He was one of their top talents and they thought that he deserved to have an assistant to make sure that he got to all of the appointments, signings, and wherever else he is supposed to be. I had been doing this for almost 6 months, and at first, he was a dick. I figured that he was just getting used to me, new girl treatment, or whatever, but it wasn't... he really was just a dick. I was in charge of his schedule, his travel, and other things... but I did not sign on to take stupid pictures of him for Instagram, be a go between for him and Cathy, and numerous other stupid things I had to do for him. I thought it was bad when he and Cathy broke up, the baby oil was over the top. I was tired of doing stupid shit that I knew had absolutely nothing to do with my career. My brother kept telling me Finn wasn't that bad, but I had heard the worst stories from him when he and Finn were both in NJPW. I had learned a lot about Finn, and he was not whom he appeared to be... I wondered some days if Prince Devitt wasn't a persona he adopted, but another personality he harbored.

"How goes it, Lee?" Karl asked me as he sat down beside me in catering and I shrugged. I knew that he was tired of hearing me complain about Finn.

"He's not that bad." he said and I glanced at him from behind my laptop with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and pushed a few chicken tenders towards me.

"I can talk to him." he said and I shook my head.

"No, I'll be ok. He's a dick, but whatever... I am just doing this until I can move around in the company." I said and he nodded. He knew that I wanted to work in the Los Angeles office in the marketing department. I was glad to have a foot in the door, and it was mostly because of Karl. He sat there with me until my phone went off that Finn wanted something.

"Come on, let's go." I said and he nodded as we both walked towards the locker room. He opened the door to let me in and I was met in the face with water from a water gun. Finn was laughing as Luke shook his head and Karl looked less than thrilled as I turned to walk off. I was going to find a place to go cry, because this was becoming too much for me.

"Come on, Leela, it's a joke." Finn said and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me crying, so I quickly walked off. Karl called for me, but I ignored him as well. I didn't want to be around anyone right now. I had never disliked someone so much, you would think after all I know about him, he would at least be nice to me.

Karl POV

I couldn't catch Leela before she ran off and I was tired of seeing him do shit like this. I had known Finn a long time, and yes, he was a dick... but this was worse.

"What the hell man?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I wanted to have some fun... she's so uptight." he said and I sighed.

"She's not... you are just being a dick." I said and he shrugged.

He just dropped it as we prepared for tonight. I got changed before going to look for her. I checked all the normal places, but I couldn't find her. I sighed as I did another circle before heading back to gorilla position since we had to go out soon. I walked up and Luke gave me a look, but I shook my head no. He also knew that Finn was being a little too much like Prince Devitt, and kept saying that's just who he was. I had known him for years, but this was a little much even for him.

Leela POV

I finally collected myself and looked like I hadn't just gotten caught in a rainstorm. I had fixed my make up, put my long brown hair into a messy bun to avoid any odd looks since half my hair was wet, and put my jacket on to cover the wet spot on my shirt. I had been crying in the bathroom for the last 30 minutes... Finn was getting to be too much for me. He was the reason I carried make up everywhere now, in case he made me cry, and I didn't want to walk around looking like I was having an allergy attack. I knew that he would just make fun of me for quitting, and that's why I hadn't yet, but it was becoming a little much. I grabbed my things and walked out. I was heading for gorilla position when I ran smack into someone. I was falling when two strong arms caught me. I looked up to see Dash, one half of the revival, looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry." he said and I gave a small smile.

"I wasn't paying attention." I said as he steadied me on my feet.

"I'm Dash." he said and I smiled at him as he held out his hand.

"I'm Leela." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you are kind that has two eyes." he joked and I laughed because I was as huge fan of Futurama, even if I got a lot of jokes about it. I was going to say something when my phone started buzzing and I looked down at it.

"You must be popular." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, I am just a PA to someone who is busy. It was nice to meet you." I said and he smiled as I quickly walked away. I walked back to the locker room and knocked. I wasn't just walking in and getting blasted by another shot of that water gun. A second later Luke opened the door and smiled at me.

"Come on, we are all decent." he said and let me in. I saw Karl and Finn talking with Elias. I put my things down and Karl sent me a small smirk as Elias looked over and smiled at me. I sat down on a bench and waited. We were all heading to the next city tonight since it was only about two hours away. I had a few days off coming up soon and I was looking forward to them and being away from Finn.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I am overwhelmed by the support for this story. I hope that you all enjoy it!  
**

* * *

I was glad that I was riding up front with Luke because Finn and Karl were in the back being idiots. I loved my brothers, and I am glad that I was able to work with him, but sometimes Finn didn't bring out the best in him. I was glad that he had T, or his 'hot Asian wife' as he calls her. She has done wonders for calming him down and I know their children are his world.

"You ok?" Luke asked me as we pulled up to the next hotel.

"Yeah, just tired." I said and he gave a small nod. He had changed since he had gotten a divorce. He seemed happier, but much more guarded about everything. I couldn't understand completely, but I had been through a bad break up so I could see where he might be coming from. We got our bags and it was almost midnight. I was exhausted, but not sleepy. I had been getting less sleep lately, and I knew that I was just looking forward to getting home.

We were checking in when Dash, Dawson, and Elias came dragging in after us. Dash smiled at me and I returned it, as he walked over to me.

"I had no idea when you said PA you meant all of them." he joked and I chuckled.

"Yes, well, it's really just Finn." I said and he smirked.

"We are going to get a beer. You coming?" they asked Dash and he looked at me.

"Would you want to come?" he asked me, but Finn spoke up.

"She's too uptight for beer." he joked and I sighed as Dash looked at Finn.

"I think she can make her own decision on the beer... but maybe she needs something strong when dealing with you." he shot back to Finn and I smirked as Finn's eyebrows raised at his comeback. The guys all chuckled and Karl slapped Finn on the back.

"I would like to have a beer." I finally said and they all nodded as Finn shot me a look. I told Dash my room number and went upstairs to put my things away. I was walking into the room when a hand shot out to stop the door from closing behind me. I turned to see Finn.

"What ever you need it can wait until tomorrow. You don't have an appearance until tomorrow afternoon before the show." I said and he shook his head.

"I just wanted to apologize for being an ass earlier. The water gun... was out of order." he said and I was surprised at this. He had only ever apologized once before, but that's because Karl had threatened to kill him.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"But you looked sexy pissed off." he said and there is was... the real Finn coming out. I sighed and glared at him as he chuckled at me.

"Get out, Finn." I said and he smirked as I threw my things on the bed. He really was insufferable some days, and I knew that this was just a stepping stone to my real dream, but I hoped that it ended soon.

"See you at the bar." he said as he closed his door and I sat on the bed. I was debating on just not going tonight when there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my clutch and smiled at Dash as I opened the door. We walked to the elevator and stepped inside.

"Thank you for standing up for me against Finn." I said and he smiled at me.

"You are welcome... he's a good wrestler, but a dick." he said and I laughed at that statement, because I had no idea if Dash had seen the real Finn.

 _A few days later..._

I was so happy to be home. I smiled as I walked into my apartment and collapsed onto the sofa. I was at least off for a few days for the 4th of July, and had already been invited to a BBQ with Dash. We weren't officially dating, but I was happy having another ally. He was funny, and kept my mind off Finn. I was woken up a little later to my phone ringing, and answered it without looking.

"Hello?" I answered and was greeted with Finn's voice.

"Lee?" he said and I sat up. I glanced at the time and my little nap had turned into many hours as it was now after 10pm.

"Finn, what is it? We are off?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I, um... I don't know. I shouldn't have called you." he said and judging by the slurring of his words that he was drinking.

"What's wrong, Finn?" I asked him. He had called me drunk before, and I was used to it. He usually was rambling about how he hated his standing in the WWE or missing home, but this time he seemed lonelier. I knew that being a PA could mean doing some odd things or even being a therapist at times.

"I guess I'm not used to being home." he admitted and I rubbed my eyes.

"We all get that way, but sleep and less alcohol will help." I said and he chuckled.

"Thanks Lee... and I hope you know that I really don't hate you." he said and I chuckled.

"Funny way of showing it...Night Finn." I said and hung up after he replied. I checked my messages, dragged my tired self or bed, and fell asleep while finding myself hoping that Finn would be alright. I didn't want to wake up to seeing that he had done something extremely stupid.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!  
**

* * *

I had to admit that I was nervous to go with Dash to a cookout. I had accepted, and it sounded really fun... but I was nervous now. We hadn't been talking long and I only knew a few bits and pieces about him. A lot of people seemed to like him and he didn't have any problems backstage. I had texted him about what to wear and he said nothing fancy, but have a swimsuit. I had thrown it into my bag as he knocked on the door. I opened it and he smiled at me.

"Hi." I said and he smiled as he handed me a small bouquet of daisies.

"You look nice." he said and I motioned for him to come in as I put them in some water.

"Thank you, I really wasn't sure what to wear." I said and he nodded.

I locked up and we left for his friends cookout. We got there and it was a NXT trainer having the cookout, so it was nice to see a few familiar faces. I had fun talking to different people, we swam in the pool, and lit fireworks as it got dark. I was having fun with Dash, but I felt a little off when Finn showed up with Noam. He smirked when he saw me and stated to come over, but stopped when Dash put his arm around me.

"I can't escape him at all." I mumbled and Dash looked over to see Finn and Noam.

"Would you like to get out of here?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, this is your friends... I can just act like he doesn't exist." I said and Dash smirked at me.

"Fine, but if it's too much we can leave at any time." he said and I smiled. He really did seem to care if I was uncomfortable or not. I was talking with Dash and one of his friends from NXT, and they were discussing wrestling. I liked wrestling, but it wasn't something I could talk about for hours. I excused myself and slipped inside to get a beer.

"Having fun?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Finn standing there decked out in a lot of things that looked like the American Flag.

"Yes, he is nice." I said and he chuckled when he saw that I was eyeing his outfit.

"Jealous?" he asked me and I shook my head no with a chuckled.

"I just don't think I have seen such a unique outfit since living in Los Angeles." I said and he chuckled.

"I felt like getting into the spirit." he said and I nodded as he handed me a beer.

"Looks more like you have had one too many spirits." I said and he laughed as Dash came inside.

"I was getting us beers." I said as I grabbed another one and handed it to him. He smiled and took it.

"I was actually going to see if you were about ready to go." he said and I looked surprised before setting the beers down.

"Um, yeah, if you are." I said because it was his friend's party.

"I will say bye and we can leave out the front." he said and I nodded as he kissed my cheek. I felt myself smile as he walked out the door, and looked over to see Finn watching me with an amused look. I felt my smile turn into a scowl because I knew that something stupid was about to come out of his mouth.

"Shame I won't get to look at those nice legs the rest of the night." Finn said and I rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

"I think you enjoy my attention because you ever fight back." he said after I didn't comment.

"What's the point, Finn? You are just a jackass who has gotten off on his looks and is only decent about a millisecond of the time and that's only once every 6 months." I said and he smirked.

"You are about as charming as a bag of dicks, but speaking of dicks..." he said and I rolled my eyes again.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your charm." I cut him off and he started to say something, but Dash walked in and offered me his arm.

"I'm going to take Leela now so you can't harass her anymore... sorry Mr. America." Dash said in a sarcastic tone and we left with Finn trying to say something, but hte door closing before he could figure out what to say. We got to his truck and he opened the door before getting in himself.

"We didn't have to leave." I said and he waved it off.

"Finn wasn't leaving you alone, and I realized that since this is a date I would like to actually talk to you for a little while." he said and I chuckled as we drove back to my apartment.

"You want to sit out by the pool? The patio is usually deserted at night." I said and he nodded. We put our things in my apartment, grabbed some beers, and walked down there. I wasn't surprised that there wasn't anyone outside right now. They were probably all at the fireworks shows that were taking places in various places in Orlando.

"I hope you had fun." he said as we opened beers and I smiled.

"I did.. it was nice to do something that wasn't solely wrestling for once." I admitted and he nodded.

"You like the travel?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I guess... it's more bearable because it's with my brother." I said and he nodded.

"I seriously had no idea you were Karl's sister until the other night." he said and I chuckled. I had the same brown hair as Karl, but I looked like my mother, and he looked like our father. We were talking when the fireworks started to go off around us, and Dash pulled me onto the lounger he was sitting on. I was leaned back against him as we walked a free show that went on for about an hour. I was comfortable in his arms as we talked a little longer before he got up to leave.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight." I told him as he grabbed his stuff from my apartment.

"I'm glad you came... I had been wanting to invite you out for awhile, but I always got nervous." he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck and I smiled at him. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smiled even bigger and turned red.

"Night, Leela." he said and kissed my cheek before slipping out the door. I couldn't stop smiling as I locked the door. I walked over to my phone to text Karl and saw I had missed a text from Finn.

 _Hope you enjoyed your night, but if you want some real fun just text me your address ~ Finn_

I felt the smile fall from my lips as I read that. He was such a douche and managed to ruin most of my days... I couldn't wait to stop being his PA.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I was so tired as we boarded the plane to Pittsburgh. Finn had insisted that we get the 6 am flight and I had insisted that we didn't... he won. I hated living in the same city as him, because it usually meant that we had the same flight schedule and everything.

"Here." a voice said and I looked up to see Finn handing me a huge cup of coffee, which I happily accepted, but was leery of him being nice to me. I had a feeling it had to do with how he had acted on the 4th, but I was out of my mind if I thought he was going to apologize.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded as he sat down beside me. We didn't talk much as we waited on the plane, but it was funny to see a few other superstars arrive that early for a flight. I smiled when I saw Dash and Elias come over to us and sit down.

"Morning." Dash said and kissed my cheek.

"Morning, it's to early for this." I said and he chuckled as we talked until we were called to board the plane. I was glad to be sitting away from Finn, until I saw a shadow standing over me. I looked up and there was Finn throwing his stuff in the aisle seat with the middle seat empty between us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he smirked as he sat down.

"I just charmed the stewardess into letting me swap seats since it's actually a pretty empty flight." he said and I shook my head as the stewardess came to check on Finn before we had even taken off.

"Just don't do anything stupid." I said as I got ready to slip on my headphones.

"I won't... I'm already a member of the mile high club, and I'm only interested in inducting you as a new member." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"How do you know I'm not already one?" I shot back and was happy to see a shocked expression on his face as I slipped on my headphones to drown him out for the next few hours. I managed to fall asleep even through the bad bumps during the flight.

I was woken up by Finn before we landed and put my things in my bag so we could depart quickly. I got some gum, and gave him some before we left the plane in case he had to talk to any fans... he really did care about his fans. We got off and Dash took my hand as we all walked through the airport in sunglasses, hats, and hoodies... it might have been summer, but no one wanted to be spotted right now. The flight had been rough, and some of us hadn't slept much more. I was surprised because even Elias had a ballcap and sunglasses on, and he usually didn't care.

We grabbed our things, got rental cars, and headed to the arena. Dash and Elias were in one car, while Finn, myself, and Mike Rome were in another car. Mike was a nice guy, but liked to talk... at least he was driving. I was in the backseat looking at schedules when a horrible sound happened and I was slammed against the window. I shook my head when I realized that we had been hit going through an intersection.

"Fuck..." I groaned as the door across from me was yanked open, and a worried looking Finn was reaching for me.

"Lee, are you alright?" he asked me and I sighed as he helped pull me out of the SUV. The car had hit on the rear driver's side at my door. I was getting out when another car pulled up as the cops came to the scene. Dash was beside me in a second as Mike laid on the pavement, and I was leaning against the bumper. The cops were talking to us as the paramedics took the other driver. They came over to check us out and I was having some sever pains in my arm.

"Is your arm hurting?" the paramedic asked me and I nodded as I held it. He helped me take off my hoodie to reveal a huge piece of glass in my arm. Dash was standing beside me and his eye got huge as the paramedic pulled me into the ambulance. They started to hook my to things as the one told Dash something before they took off towards the hospital.

"I don't think this is..." I was saying when I started to feel woozy.

"You have lost a lot of blood, ma'am... just hang on." he said and I nodded as I laid back. I was going in and out as the city flashed past me in the back windows of the ambulance and I was getting more tired.

"What's your name?" the guy asked me and I looked at me while trying to concentrate on telling him my name. I tried, but I just couldn't.

I woke up later to the sounds of beeping, and looked around to see a dim lit room. I tried to sit up but everything was sore. I saw Karl asleep in the chair.

"Karl?" I said and his head shot up instantly.

"Lee, you are alright." He said and stood next to me.

"The car wreck...?" I asked him and he stopped me as the nurse came into the room.

"Oh, let me get the doctor." She said and walked out of the room as I looked back at him.

"Yeah, you guys were in a wreck. You got a bad gash, and lost a lot of blood." He said as I forced myself to sit up when the door opened again. The doctor came in and told me everything. I had a 6 inch gash down my forearm. They removed the gash, cleaned it, and made sure my levels were good. I would feel tired from blood loss and general trauma, but traveling was my own call. I had over 40 stitches in my arm and it was heavily bandaged. They were dissolvable stitches so I wouldn't have to get them out anywhere. We got instructions on how to clean it, take care of it, and what to do if something went wrong. I was finally released and happy about it.

"How's Mike?" I asked him as we headed to the arena in his rental.

"Sore, but you got most of it." He said and I smirked.

"Lucky me." I said and he nodded.

"You are." He said and showed me picture of the SUV we had been in at the next redlight. I felt sick to my stomach looking at it, because it could have been a lot worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

We walked into the arena and I was met by Brian, Road Dogg, because he wanted to see how I was and tell me what we can do from here. He helped me sit down and I was just really sore other than the gash on the arm.

"You can take off as much time as you need... that was a bad wreck. We have already sent Mike home. Finn has been checked out by the trainers, and other than soreness he is opting to continue on a limited schedule. You can go home, or travel with the option to leave if it gets worse." he said and I nodded.

"What would you like to do, Leela? I saw pictures and no one will blame you for wanting to go home for a few days." he said and I nodded.

"I can fly home tomorrow. Let me get my stuff done today so that Finn is good for his travel." I said and he nodded.

"You can have someone else do it if you want." he said and I shook my head.

"I already have most of it. I just need to finalize and send it to you and him." I said and he gave a small smile.

"You are as tough as your brother." he said with a chuckle and I shook my head no.

"I doubt that." I said as he helped me up. He took me to the changing room where my brother was and said that he would have them get me a ticket for tonight to look for it in my email. I knocked and it opened a second later by Karl. He helped me inside and I sat down on one of the more comfortable chairs.

"What's going to happen?" he asked me and I grabbed my bag.

"I'm finishing his schedule and stuff before I head home to recover for a few days." I said and Karl nodded. Luke came in and saw me; he looked hesitant, but finally gave me a small hug.

"I'm glad you are ok." he said as the door opened to reveal Finn coming inside. He made a beeline for me and carefully hugged me.

"I'm glad you are alright... that was scary." he said and I returned the hug as I gave Karl a look, because Finn was being very nice at the moment, which wasn't like him.

"I'm glad you are too." I said as he finally let me go.

"Why aren't you home?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I am working on finishing your schedule for the next week, and then flying home for a week." I said and he nodded.

"You aren't going home?" Karl asked Finn and he shook his head no.

"No, I'm touring limited." he said and I shook my head. I figured he would at least go back to the training center for a few days to recover instead of staying on the road and dealing with that kind of strain. We were all talking when someone knocked on the door and Luke opened it. I saw Dash looking in and got up to talk to him. I walked out into the hallway and he gave me a small kiss.

"I got really worried." he admitted it as he nervously scratched the back of his neck and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I'm ok." I said as he eyed the large bandage on my arm.

"Ok, I will be ok." I said and he chuckled.

"Are you heading home?" he asked me and I nodded as people walked by and told me that they were glad I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm leaving back out tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Um, can I come see you when I get back in town?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, if you want." I said and he shook his head yes as he smiled at me.

"I do... I really like you, Leela." he said and I smiled at him.

"I like you too, Dash." I said as the door opened for Finn and the guys to walk out.

"We have to go out. No fucking in the dressing room, and try not to miss me while I'm gone." Finn said and I knew that my face turned red as Karl shot him a look. Dash had an annoyed look on his face as they walked away.

"I seriously don't get why people think he's charming." he mumbled and I laughed, but instantly regretted it as I felt pain go through me. I gasped at the sensation, and Dash pulled me to him so I wouldn't fall over.

"Thanks, and I don't get it either." I said as Dash helped me back into the locker room. I sat down and he crouched down beside me, and rubbed my back.

"Are you sure you will be ok by yourself?" he asked me and I nodded as I looked at him. He leaned up and kissed me as my arms snaked around his neck. I pulled him closer as the door opened and we quickly split apart to see Scoot peaking in with a smirk.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but we have to go on." he told Dash and he nodded before kissing my forehead and standing up.

"I'm glad you're ok, Leela." Scott said and I sent him a grateful smile before Dash looked at me with red cheeks and a devious smirk before he left. I shook my head and went back to working. I finished everything as the show started, so I moved to the sofa, got as comfortable as I could, and started to watch the show. My phone dinged as Finn started to talk and I saw my plane ticket come through on my email, as well as confirmation that Brian and gotten all of Finn's schedules.

I was watching as Finn would interfere in the match until the ref got mad and sent him to the back. I was watching as Karl and Luke took on the B team while, Dash and Dawson were on commentary. I didn't have to wait long for Finn to appear back in the room.

"I sent you your schedule." I said and he nodded as he gingerly sat down.

"When are you going to be back?" he asked me as we watched the screen and I shook my head.

"Not sure, my arm is pretty bad, but I know that if it's over a week I will go stir crazy." I admitted and he chuckled as he reacted to something on the screen. They showed Dash and Dawson and he shook his head.

"I don't get why him." he mumbled and I smirked.

"You don't have to get why... and don't sound jealous, Finn." I said and he looked at me with large eyes.

"Me? Jealous of you?" he asked me with a chuckled.

"Leela, I am not jealous that someone else has you... in fact I wouldn't ever go for you." he said and I was in a lot of pain from the car wreck, but that hurt more than anything else I had gone through all day. I wasn't even sure why it hurt, because it wasn't like I ever wanted him to like me. I guess rejection hurts from anyone.

"Good to know." I said curtly and he smirked.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know that." he said and I smirked.

"Finn, it's doesn't matter if you wold go for me or not... because as far as I am concerned it doesn't matter what you want." I shot back and he pursed his lips as the match ended with the Revival running in and ruining that match.

"Your boyfriend is a douche." he said in a mean tone and I chuckled.

"Not my boyfriend, yet... and he thinks the same for you." he said and he looked at me as he shook his head.

Luke and Karl came back a few minutes later to me and Finn sitting in silence because after telling him that I didn't give a shit about his feelings he didn't have much to say anymore. I was fine with that, because he was just my job. I was a little mad at myself for getting upset at him telling me that we would never get together, because that was the last thing I wanted anyways.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I was happy to be back on the road after almost two weeks off recovering. I had seen Dash, Karl, Luke, and a few other people who had checked on me. Finn had texted, but it quickly went down hill... like it usually did when he turned everything into something about himself. I was going with Nakamura to Finn's birthday party tonight and then we were flying to LA tomorrow morning for Finn to shoot a music video. I had gotten a small gift and was glad that I was riding with Nakamural, because I didn't want to go alone. We were going to a driving range, and then back to Finn's house to have some beer or something.

I was glad to see Matt (A-train), Noam, and Elias already there. Tye and Peyton were on their way as we grabbed a driving range spot. Finn smiled as I walked up with Nakamura.

"I didn't think you would be here." he said and I shrugged.

"I don't mind you most days." I said and he smirked before they started to hit golf balls. I was sitting with Peyton as the guys started to hit golf balls and we were sipping on beers as they were taking pictures, and Noam was being dumb. I was having fun talking to Peyton, and we were instagraming photos, videos, and there was a few snapchat stories as we decided to move to Finn's house. I got in with Nakamura, while Noam and Finn jumped in with us since he had ridden with Matt, but Matt couldn't come with us. Nakamura was also the only person who hadn't drank yet.

We got there and I was glad so far everything was going well. A lot more people were showing up to Finn's house for this part of his birthday celebration and I wasn't planning on staying long since I had met Nakaumra here. I was glad that I would be able to leave when I wanted. We all went outside to sit by the pool, and a few people were getting in the pool. Noam had gotten Finn a birthday cake and stuck all 37 candles on it as he blew them out and we all cheered as a cake fight ensued. I walked into the house to get it off me and a few people were behind me.

"Come on, use my bathroom." Finn said and pulled me with him to the master bathroom. He turned on the shower and I started to wash it off my arms. I was shocked when he pushed me into the shower. I grabbed him and shoved him into the shower, as I got out. He was laughing and I was mad. I hadn't intended on getting wet.

"What the fuck." I hissed at him as I grabbed a towel and tried to get dry.

"You need to calm down and get a sense of humor." he said as he turned off the water.

"I'm so sorry that our idea of fun or funny isn't the same." I shot back sarcastically. He shook his head as he started to dry off as well. He walked past me and a few seconds later appeared with a t-shirt and some shorts. He sat them beside me and I looked at him.

"Here, dry clothes so you don't have to be such a bitch the rest of the night." he said and I turned around to look at him.

"I am not a bitch, but I am tired of your shit. You use everyone else at your own expense, and leave the rest of us to either laugh it off or join the 'Finn is a dick' club." I said and he looked kind of surprised. I felt bad because I hadn't meant to snap at him, and especially on his birthday.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I will go and let you enjoy the rest of your birthday." I said and went to walk past him, but he stopped me. I tried to ask him what was going on, but he pressed his lips to mine. He was kissing me? My brain went into over load as I processed this, but I was surprised at how soft his lips were. I was so shocked but I finally pushed him off. I couldn't believe that he had done that to me. He knew that I was with Dash, and that I was not in any way interested in him.

"Call it a birthday present. I will pick you up tomorrow morning for the airport." he said and left me standing in the bathroom a very wet and pissed off person.

I didn't bother changing as I left for my place. I couldn't believe how much of a jack ass Finn could be... he kept sinking to new lows.

Finn POV

I wasn't surprised when Leela left. I wanted her to have fun, and one day she would see that I wasn't a complete asshole. They all wanted me to open my presents as they cheered me on. I got a lot of random things as I finally found a package that was from Leela. I didn't expect her to get me anything. I opened it and found a picture frame with different smaller photos that made up the larger frame. I looked and she had put all the pictures from my biggest moments, and left some blank.

 _Here is to a few for the future. Happy Birthday Finn! ~ Leela_

I showed them all, and everyone liked it.

"Too bad you ran her off." Nakamura said and I flipped him off as he laughed and shook his head.

The party finally ended around 2am and I knew that I had to be at the airport at 9 am, but thankfully we were flying on the WWE private jet since they liked that I had agreed to do this project. I laid down and saw the clothes that Leela hadn't changed into.

 _Thank you for the present. I'm glad you were here tonight._ I texted her and waited, but no response. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted her to respond... I was also still thinking about that kiss... it wasn't what I expected at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I got up the next morning and was getting ready when someone knocked on my door. I glanced at the clock and Finn was early... very early. I groaned and opened the door. I was ready to bitch at him for being early, but I felt myself smile when I saw Dash standing there with coffee and McDonald's.

"I know you have a ride, but I wanted to at least see you before you left." he said and I smiled at him as he came inside.

"Thank you, I was worried it was Finn... and I'm not up for seeing him after last night." I said and he nodded as he sat the bag on the table; it smelled wonderful.

"He didn't bother you last night did he?" he asked me and I pursed my lips. I knew that I could tell him the truth, but I seriously wasn't sure how he would react.

"He did..." I said and Dash pulled me to him.

"Whatever he did... as long as you are still mine today then it's just him being stupid." he said and I nodded.

"What did he do, Leela?" he asked me and I sighed.

"He kissed me, but I immediately pushed him off." I said and kept looking down. He pulled my chin up and pressed his lips to mine. I was surprised as my eyes slipped close and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I can't say I'm not mad, because I am, but as long as you are ok... then we can move on." he said and I sighed.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed me again.

"Text him and tell him that I will bring you this morning. I want to see you as long as I can." he said and I nodded. I was fine with him doing that; I wanted to see him over Finn anyways. We ate, I finished packing, and we headed to the airport. We were flying out on the private jet so I was glad for that and not having to deal with people.

We got there and Dash helped me with my things. We were about to board when Finn walked over to us. He started to say something and Dash kissed his cheek.

"What the fuck?" he asked him as he wiped his face and I smirked.

"I just wanted you to know how it feels to be kissed when you don't want to be... so stop making Leela feel that way." he told him and I was amazed that Dash had just done that for me. I smirked as Finn stopped off pissed and Dash kissed me.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"I will miss you." he said and I nodded. A few seconds later Finn was yelling at me that we have to go. Dash kissed me again and I walked onto the plane. Finn was sitting in one of the chairs and looked pissed off.

"You think that was funny?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Actually, I do." I said and he shook his head.

We didn't say much more as we took off. The flight was going to be at least 5 hours so I was hoping that he would be quiet for most of it. I was working on stuff and getting messages from Dash on Snapchat. He was so goofy and I loved it. My brother was also messaging me. He had seen the gift I gave Finn, and I ended up telling him about the kiss. He was also impressed at how Dash handled it.

I was finishing up a schedule and saw that we were landing in about 30 minutes. I finished up, ran to the bathroom, and got ready to land as Finn finally sat up and glanced back at me. I wouldn't make eye contact as he got up. He went to the back and reappeared a few minutes later. He sat down across from me.

"I wanted to say thank you for the gift... it was really nice." he said and I nodded.

"I wasn't sure what Lego set to get you." I admitted and he smirked.

"Also, sorry for doing that to you last night. Dash was right." he admitted and my eyes got wide at his admission.

"Don't even... I am not saying that again." he said and I smirked as he went back to his seat. We landed shortly after, grabbed our bags, and were taken to a waiting SUV. We got in and started into LA. I loved LA, and was happy to be back.

"You like it here?" he asked me and i nodded.

"Yeah, I really do... it's just so different from Florida." I said and he chuckled.

I was showing him different places as we finally made it to a small lot that they were setting up the filming for the music video.

"Finn!" Miles said as we got there and he hugged him. Finn introduced me and I told him I would be working in the back while he got ready and they were going to start everything. I knew that Finn had been working on the choreography on this, so it would be good for them to finally get into it. I was just glad to be out here.

I had been working on different things as they did shoots and talked it through. I was finalizing travel when Finn sat down across from me. He was in a grey suit and a white shirt. I was surprised that he looked so nice.

"Come on, let's get lunch." he said and I shook my head.

"No, go with Miles." I said and he chuckled as Miles walked over to us.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." Miles said to both of us and Finn smirked. I shoved my stuff in my bag, and stood up. Finn took my bag from me as we walked to an SUV. Miles took us to a local taco shop and a few of the crew went with us. I was having more fun watching this girl make Finn super uncomfortable. He was trying to get away from her and I finally felt bad because she was throwing herself out there, and he was squirming to get away from her.

"Finn, come here, babe." I said and wiped some ketchup off his mouth. He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." he said and the girl looked so annoyed before walking off. Miles smirked as I moved away from Finn.

"I almost think that you were a couple." Miles said and I rolled my eyes as Finn laughed.

"No, just a good friend." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

We finally went back and I was watching the shooting as they did their thing when Finn hit something wrong and fucked up his whole finger. He came over and sat down with ice on it and I moved it to see his whole knuckle coming out of the skin.

"Um, time to go to the ER." I said and he sighed.

"Finn, I'm so sorry... I will drive." Miles said as I grabbed my things. Finn started to protest, but we won as we went to an emergency room.

I was glad to get to leave the ER as we called it a day and headed to the Airbnb they had rented for us. Miles wanted us to stay here instead of in a hotel, and I didn't care. He helped me put our things in there as Finn sat down with his bandaged finger. He had dislocated his knuckle and broken a finger. I felt bad for him, but it was funny to see him so calm on pain meds.

"I'm hungry." he mumbled and I nodded.

"I have a meeting tonight, but I can come back later." Miles said and I shook my head.

"Nah, I can Ubereats and we will just see you in the morning." I said and he hesitated. He asked me a few more times if i was sure before I reassured him that I was before getting food for us. Finn was laying on the couch with his finger propped up. I had ordered Chinese as Finn flipped through channels.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You to be on this dick." he mumbled and I rolled my eyes. I ignored him as we waited for food and he mumbled about different things. I was just hoping that he would fall asleep soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Adult content... don't read if uncomfortable.**

* * *

I was glad when we were done with the video shoot, but Finn was still hurt. I had been talking to the doctors and other WWE officials. They wanted him to take two weeks off so the finger would heal correctly, which meant I got two weeks off with pay. I was sitting in the airport when Dash texted me about my days off. I figured he might want to do something, but I was surprised when he invited me to go to North Carolina with him. They didn't have anything for him for the next week, so he was going home for a few days. I agreed to change my ticket to Ashville and come to him. I texted Karl my change of plans and he told me to be careful, but have fun.

I arrived a few hours later and Dash hugged me as soon as I got to baggage claim.

"I'm glad you decided to come." he said and I smiled at him as kissed me. We grabbed my bags and headed to a truck. He helped me inside and we headed to the airbnb he had rented for the week. He grabbed my hand as we drove through and he was pointing out different areas that he used to visit. He seemed very excited to be back home.

"I hope you like where we are staying." he said and I smiled, but didn't understand until we pulled up and it was like the house was sitting in the trees on the side of a mountain.

"This is amazing." I said and he smiled at me as he helped me with my things inside. Pawla met us at the door, and I pet her. She went with Dash everywhere. I walked out onto the balcony that was a large drop over the side of the mountain and looked out over the treetops. I felt like you could just reach out and touch them. He came outside a second later as Pawla came out and laid on a patio chair. He handed me a beer and slipped his arm around me.

"Thank you for inviting me." I said and kissed him.

"Thank you for accepting. I am glad that I get to spend time with you that doesn't involve others or traveling." he said and I nodded. We had done a lot of things around traveling and catering to other people.

He turned on the radio softly and put our beers down. I was watching him as he pulled me with him to lay on a huge sun lounger, that was made for more than two people, and I chuckled as he pulled me to him. I was laying on his chest as he ran his hand over my back underneath my shirt. The wind was softly blowing, thunder was in the distance, and it was so peaceful. I was listening to his heartbeat and his breathing as we laid there. I looked up at him and he gave a small smirk before pulled me up him and pressing his lips to mine. I turned over and straddled him as his hands ran up the back of my shirt.

I moaned as he slipped my t-shirt over my head and I held it to me as I sat up a little.

"If you aren't comfortable..." Dash quickly said and I shook my head no.

"No, um... it's just been awhile." I admitted and he sat up a little as I scooted down his hips and felt something pressing into my inner thigh and he stifled a moan at the contact.

"Tell me if you are uncomfortable." he said and I kissed him as the shirt landed next to us while I ran my hands up his chest. He pulled his tank top off and his hands landed back onto my hips. He slowly inched them up my back and found my bra clasp. He began to kiss down my neck as his fingers hovered over it.

"May I?" he asked me and I nodded as he sucked onto my collarbone, which caused my to moan and rock my hips against his. He pulled my bra and I pulled it off as he pulled me flush to him. I moaned at the contact of his chest against my nipples.

"You are beautiful." he whispered as he flipped us over. I saw his eyes roam over me and felt subconscious, but he pushed my hands away from myself.

"Don't cover up... please." he said as he kissed me again. He pressed his lips to my throat and began to kiss down to my breast. I gasped when his lips closed around my nipple as his thumb brushed over the other one. I was letting my hands run up his arms and over his rippling muscles as he continued to kiss down the valley and down my stomach. He smirked when he saw the tattoo on my side. I had a cross on on my side that went to my hip. He traced the outline of it with his tongue and I wiggled at it.

"Stop tickling." I said and he chuckled as he sat up to undo my jean shorts and he watched me to make sure that I was comfortable. He sat to the side and slid them down my legs. I was laying there in front of him in just my thong and he picked up my leg. He kissed from my ankle up my leg and to my thigh. He locked his eyes with mine as his hands slowly ran up the outside of my legs and grabbed a hold of the sides of my underwear. I lifted my hips and bit my lip as he slid them down my legs. He dropped them on the deck and crawled back up to me. He kissed me and laid next to me. He pulled me to him so that he was spooning me as he slipped his hand down my hip and carefully over my center. I gasped at the light friction and he deepened the kiss as he ran a finger over my opening with more pressure. I moaned when he slipped his finger inside of me.

"Does that feel good?" he asked me as he broke the kissed and I let my head lean back against his shoulder. He was lazying thrusting his finger into me as he added another one. I put my leg back over his knee to give him more access as thunder crashed again in the distance. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to mine as he sped up his pace. He knew that he was drawing me closer to my orgasm.

"Dash." I begged as my lips fell from his as the feeling in me began to grow hotter and more intense.

"Come on, Leela." he whispered and nipped at my shoulder. He pressed his thumb to my clit and I let out a little scream as he curled up his fingers. He held me to him and kissed me as I came down from my high. He continued to kiss me as I turned on my side to get better access to him. I let my hand wander down his chest as I ran it to his shorts. I squeezed him through his shorts and he growled at the contact.

"Please touch me." he begged in a husky tone. I looked at him as my fingers flicked the button open and slide the zipper down. He fell back as I freed him from his boxers and he sprang up. I ran my thumb over his tip as I ran my palm over his shaft and he palmed my ass. I carefully leaned down and slipped him inside my mouth. He gasped and the change of angle allowed him to slip a finger back inside of my opening. I gasped and he hit the back of my throat as I continued to suck on him.

"Fuck, Leela... please let me be inside of you." he said as he withdrew his finger and sat up. I took him out of my mouth with a loud pop and he kissed me as he laid me back towards the end of the lounger. He leaned up and grabbed his shorts as he grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a condom and wasted no time ripping it open; he rolled it on and crawled back in between my legs as I grabbed a hold of his shoulders.

"Tell me if I need to stop." he whispered as placed his tip at my entrance. I gasped at the friction and he kissed me as he surged inside of me. I arched my back and moaned into his lips as he thrust into me. He pulled me leg high on his hip as he leaned back to change the angle and his lips left mine as I moaned.

"Fuck... Dash." I moaned and he bit down onto my shoulder.

"Do you like that dick? Do you want this dick harder?" he asked me in between thrust and grunts.

"Yes... daddy." I begged as he thrust harder into me. He knew what he was doing as he was drawing me closer to another orgasm. He continued to thrust harder and push my shoulder down into the lounger as he pulled my legs onto his shoulders. He pressed his lips to mine and thrust so hard that I saw stars. I screamed into the kiss as my legs began to shake. A white hot feeling spread through me and I was whimpering as he continued to thrust. He wasn't far behind me as he let out a loud growl and let his forehead fall to the lounger next to mine. The wind was still blowing around us, the thunder was closer, and the radio was playing something, but I didn't care about any of that... I was fine just being under him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviews! I'm glad that everyone is happy about a Dash Wilder story.  
**

 **Adult content again...**

* * *

He finally moved and I whimpered at the loss of contact with him as he slid out. He kissed me and helped me off the lounger. He grabbed our clothes, picked me up bridal style, and started towards the door. I locked my arms around his neck and he kissed me again.

"Come on, Pawla." he said and she hopped down as she followed him inside.

"Shower?" he asked me and I chuckled as he carried me into the large bathroom. The house was set up like a treehouse and the only bedroom was in the loft above us with a private balcony. The bathroom had a huge skylight and a shower that rained down on you. He sat me on my feet and dropped our clothes in floor in a small room next to it where I saw our bags. I got ready to say something when his phone started ringing.

"I'm going to start the shower." I said and he nodded before quickly going to retrieve his phone. I turned on the water and let it warm up for a minute. I turned on the radio and found a spotify station that I liked before stepping under the water. I could hear Dash talking on the phone and see Pawla laying in the doorway of the bathroom. I was humming along when I heard Dash come into the bathroom. I turned to say something, but he was already behind me as his arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my shoulder.

"You look so fucking sexy." he mumbled and I looked back at him as he kissed me.

"Everything ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, my best friend invited us to go tubing tomorrow. I hope you are ok with that." he said and I nodded. I was up for whatever and just happy to get to spend time with him.

"I brought a swimsuit and it sounds fun." I said as he smiled at me. I felt something against my thigh as his hand wandered down stomach to my hips. He took one hand and swept my hair to the side as his lips started to place small kisses down the back of my neck. I felt his hands slide back over my ribs and cup my breast as his thumb ran over my nipple. I moaned and leaned back onto him.

"You are beautiful.. so fucking beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you." he mumbled as he nipped at my earlobe. I was aching for his touch already as his fingers ghosted over my entrance.

"Dash..." I moaned and he chuckled in a deep voice.

"I like Daddy better..." he said and I gasped as a finger slipped inside of me. He was driving me crazy and knew exactly how to make it feel so good. I had felt the sexual tension between us before this weekend, but this was just proving that there was so much there. I wanted to feel him all over me.

"Do you like that?" he asked me and I moaned.

"I asked you a question." he said in my ear as his finger stopping moving inside of me and his other hand left my breast. I didn't have to wait long before he smacked me in the ass. I gasped and looked at him.

"I asked you if you liked it." he said with the smallest smirk as he rubbed and groped the offended area he had just smacked. I got ready to answer when a second finger joined the first one and surged into me.

"Yes..." I gasped and he smacked me again.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Yes, Daddy... I like it." I said as he sped up and my eye started to roll back in my head. I had a grip on his wrist and the other wrapped around his neck and tangled in his short hair. i felt myself get closer as he pulled his fingers out of me. My eyes shot open and he looked at me with a smirk.

"I'm feeling left out." he said and kissed me as he turned me in his arms. I was facing him as his thumb and finger hooked my chin. He was running his thumb over my bottom lip. He pulled me closer to him as I felt him pressing against me in the leg. I gasped as his other hand smacked my ass again and then rubbed it. He grabbed a handful of it and kissed me gently.

"Can you help me?" he asked me and I nodded as he put his hand on my shoulder and carefully pressed down. I sank to my knees and looked up at him as he grabbed his shaft and lead it towards my mouth.

"Be a good girl." he whispered and I opened my mouth. I wasn't sure why he had this control over me, but I wanted to make him feel good. I slipped him in and he tangled his hand in the back of my hair as I began to suck on him and he began to lightly thrust into my mouth. I was doing well to control my gag reflex as he began to grunt.

"I need to be inside of you." he growled and took my hands from his hips as he pulled me to a standing position. He kissed me and I pulled away from him. He tried to grab me, but I smirked as I walked over to a bench that was in the shower. The bench was big enough where you could recline on it long ways or sit back and lean against the wall. I went to the end of it where you could recline, but had a better idea. I looked over my shoulder at him as I licked my lips and I put my knees on the bench which caused my hips to stick out into the air. He licked his lips and walked over to me.

"You aren't supposed to walk away from me." he chuckled and landed a light slap to my ass as he palmed. I felt his blunt tip at my entrance and I tried to press back onto him, but he held me still.

"You deserve this?" he asked me as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Please." I begged as he slowly pressed into me parting my flesh with such agonizing pleasure. I wanted him to surge into me, and tried to push on him again. He chuckled and slapped me again.

"Do you need this?" he asked me as he pushed a little further in and I whined at the amount of pleasure he was giving me without giving me anything.

"Yes, please, Daddy... I need your big dick." I begged and he snapped his hips forward as he surged into me. I let out a scream that echoed off the steamy tiled walls and he grunted in approval as he gripped my hips. My head fell forward and he pressed my face down onto the bench which caused the angle to change and pleasure rippled through me.

"Fuck me, Dash." I gasped and he slapped me in the ass.

"What's my name?" he asked me as he pulled all the way out except for the tip.

"I'm sorry, Daddy... please..." I was begging when he slammed into me again. He knew that I was close as he leaned over and wrapped one arm around me. He pulled my back flush against his chest as his hand slid down from his thumb to press on my clit. I let my head fall back against his shoulder as his hips continued to meet mine in pleasure.

"Do you want to go for me, baby girl?" he asked me and I gasped.

"Yes, please let me." I begged and he kissed me as he snapped his hips harder. I felt the sensation spread through me again and he kissed down my neck; I was so close as his thumb applied more pressure and he bit down on my collarbone. I let out a scream of pleasure and pain as my whole body shook against him. He kissed me as he growled into my lips and I felt him shoot inside of me. He let go of me and I held us up on the bench and he kissed my shoulder blade. He put his forehead against my back and tried to control his breathing.

"You are fucking amazing." he mumbled and I chuckled.

"I hope that I didn't hurt you... I..." he was saying as he pulled out of me and turned me to look at him. I put my hand over his mouth.

"I kind of like it..." I admitted and he gave a small smile as he kissed me.

"Let's shower for real this time?" he asked me and I chuckled.

He lead me to the water and it was still very warm. He grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair as he sang along with whatever song was playing. We finally finished, got dressed and came out to find it storming as the sun was setting. He had given a Revival t-shirt to wear that was hanging off of me.

"Let's cook something." he said and kissed me as he sat me on the counter. He grabbed a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"I am addicted to you." he said and kissed me before opening the wine and I chuckled as he opened it. He poured some glasses and started to gather the things we needed to cook.

"I'm glad you agreed to come." he said as he poured pasta into water to cook since we had everything for spaghetti.

"Me too... it's nice to be a couple." I admitted and he chuckled as he turned on the radio while the thunder rumbled overhead.

"I liked you for a long time." he admitted and I gave a small smile.

"I was nervous when I finally asked you out. I was sure you were going to say no since you hang around Finn 'smile makes the girls panties drop' Balor." he said and I laughed so hard. He was right, because Finn could get any girl to drop her panties for him.

"Nope, his charms have zero affect on me because I knew him from my brother. I find him to be annoying." I admitted as he sipped on wine.

"I'm glad... because I like that you are mine." he admitted as he started to pour sauce in the pan. I was watching him cook as his phone rang again. He looked at it and held up a finger. He walked into the other small side room as he talked to someone. I saw that the sauce was starting to bubble and pop out. I hopped down to fix it, but when I did the wine glass fell. I couldn't catch it and it shattered. I covered the sauce and grabbed a towel. I was cleaning it up when I sliced the shit out of my finger. The blood instantly started to pour from the side of my index finger and I gasped. I was going to the sink when Dash came back out.

"That was my Mom..." he was saying when he saw the blood and ran over. I stopped him before he could step on the glass. He quickly moved it and saw my finger.

"Shit... are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just cut it. I didn't mean to break the glass..." I was apologizing when he cut me off with a chaste kiss.

"It's a glass." he said as he found first aid supplies. He wrapped my finger up, but the bleeding wasn't slowing down. He wrapped it better and cleaned up the glass while he sat me back on the counter.

"If you wanted more attention you just had to ask." he joked and I smirked.

"Funny, was everything ok on the phone call?" I said and he sighed.

"It was my Mom... it's an interesting situation, but I wanted to see her since I was this close." he said and I nodded.

"Just let me know when I need to go away for awhile." I said and he shook his head as he stirred the food.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable with it." he said and I shook my head no. We hadn't been dating long, and I wasn't expecting to meet his family this soon, but I was fine with it.

"If we are really in a relationship then it's going to happen some time." I said from the new glass of wine he poured for me in a plastic cup. I chuckled and he shook his head.

"I want this to be a real relationship... besides I'm already addicted to you." he said as he stood between my legs and ran a hand over my cheek before kissing me.

"Bad news... I'm kind of addicted to you too." I whispered and he smiled before he kissed me again.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review... drama ahead.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I am happy that you all like this story and I can write a person that isn't used much... and I wasn't a huge fan of Dash Wilder, but I have to admit that the man looks good.  
**

* * *

We got up the next morning and got ready to go tubing. He grabbed us McDonald's for breakfast and drove us to the river. He seemed happy to be able to hang out with his friends. I was surprised at the amount of 'friends' had shown up for him to hang out with, but he was happy. I was glad to see a few other girls as we all grabbed our things. I was in a pastel blue and pink racerback lacy bikini set and some black water shorts. I had just finished pulling my cover off when I saw Dash looking at me with a devious smirk as I threw them back into the truck.

"You want me to have a problem all day don't you?" he teased and I smirked as he kissed me.

"Not on purpose, but I promise to fix it later." I said and he chuckled before he adjusted himself and we joined the rest of the group. We put in the river and were all linked together as we opened beers and started to enjoy the river.

"How long have you dated Dash?" a girl that had introduced herself as Jessica asked me.

"A couple of months... not real long." I said and she smiled.

"You two look happy... he actually looks happy when he is here this time." she said and I nodded.

"I guess he doesn't get to come home a lot with our schedules." I said and she shrugged.

"He comes home often, but it's usually his family that is assholes." she said and I wasn't really sure what to say to this. I knew that Dash was going to see his mom, but that's all I really knew.

"He also usually has to deal with his crazy ex." she said and I didn't know that. I didn't know his ex was around here.

"Oh, I didn't know he had one here still." I said and she chuckled.

"Yeah, we all went to high school together, and he even proposed to Amanda. They didn't work out when he told her he wanted to be a wrestler full time. She went crazy and tried to make everyone believe that he raped her." she said and I felt my eyes get huge.

"She sounds like a lovely person." I deadpanned and she laughed at me as she handed me a beer that someone had handed her for us. I thanked her as we opened them.

I was talking to her and a few other people while Dash held onto my leg and talked to others. He always made sure that I was nearby and I liked that. I did find out a lot about Dash and how he had grown up. He seemed happy, but I could see why he left. He had grown a lot since he had left. We made it to the end of the river and the trucks took us back up to where we had parked.

"You all coming to the cookout tonight?" Dash's friend Daniel asked us and I looked at Dash. He was giving me a questioning look and I nodded.

"Sure." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Great, you can just follow me." he said and Dash helped me into the truck as we followed his friend through some mountain roads to come to a huge property that had mountains on one side and a field on the other. The house was a rustic log cabin and it was beautiful.

"I see why you like it here." I said and he chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't mind being here?" he asked me and I smirked.

"No, you invited me along and I know your friends are important." I said as he kissed me over the console before I put a tank top over my swimsuit and put on sneakers. He was in his trunks and a tank top with a hat on as his friends handed us more beers.

"You all are early." a woman said as she came out and hugged Daniel.

"Dash!" she said as she ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back and slowly put her down. I was watching them as I realized that something might have been between them.

"Yeah, we got done late." Daniel said as Dash continued to look at her.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." the girl said and stuck out her hand at me.

"Hi, I'm Leela, Dash's girlfriend." I said and she smiled at me.

"Sorry, Leela... Rachel and I go way back. I was friends with her before I was with Daniel." he said and I nodded with a skeptical smile.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't of tried beating me up so much it wouldn't have been that way." Daniel quipped and we all laughed as Dash pulled him in a headlock. They wrestled for a second before Rachel pulled me with her to the patio.

"Ignore them." she said and I nodded as I sipped my beer.

"Are you and Daniel...?" I was asking as she started laughing.

"No, we are siblings... Dash is a good friend of the family. He was my first crush." she said and I nodded.

"You two dated?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, I was too scared to ask him out, and he was always having to deal with family shit." she said and I nodded as the guys joined us. Dash sat next to me and put his arm around me. We were talking when Rachel needed help and Dash offered to help her. I watched them go as Daniel shook his head.

"He used to have the biggest crush on her, but you have caught his eye." he said as they walked inside. I gave a small smile as he looked at me.

"But you are gorgeous so it's not surprising." he said and I sipped my beer hoping that he wouldn't say anything else to make this anymore uncomfortable.

"It's a nice place you have here." I said as I stood up to look over the patio railing and I heard him shuffling behind me as he chuckled.

"Thanks. I have been trying to get him to move back, but no luck yet." he said as he leaned on the railing beside me. We talked a couple of minutes before I asked where the bathroom was at; he wasn't being creepy, but I really had to pee. He walked in to show me and we both saw Dash and Rachel kissing in the kitchen. He gasped and I gripped my beer bottle so hard that it cracked.

"Shit." Dash said as he jumped away from her. Rachel looked mortified as she looked at us.

"Leela... I'm so sorry. I know you are dating, but I couldn't help it." she said as she came towards me. I balled up my fist and punched her right in the jaw. She screamed and fell over as I turned towards Dash. He had made me feel absolutely stupid right now.

"Do taxi's come out this far?" I asked Daniel who was standing there stunned.

"I can take you back." he said and Dash shook his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the house. He pushed me in the truck and we left quickly in silence. We remained silent until we got to the house he had rented.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. I am surprised that I have had time to update all this so quickly, so enjoy!  
**

 **Adult content**

* * *

I got out of the truck slower than Dash because I wasn't sure how he was going to react. He hadn't really said anything on that way back and had a look of determination on his face that kind of worried me. I walked in and he was talking to Pawla. I was going to go start packing my things because I wasn't comfortable being here anymore... he had feelings for someone else. I could bow out if that made him happy. I started to the bathroom when he grabbed my wrist. **  
**

"Dash." I was saying when he cupped my face and pressed a hard kiss to me. I was taken back and tried to push him off, but he held me in place.

"I'm so fucking sorry." he said and I finally broke free. I just wanted to talk to him about this.

"I think I'm just going to leave." I said as he shook his head no. He looked almost panicked. I didn't want this trip to end this way, but I didn't want to be here if he didn't really want me here.

"No, please don't... I didn't mean to Leela. She kissed me and I didn't know what to do." he said as he kissed me again. I tried to get away, but he sat me on the small kitchen table.

"No, it was an accident." he mumbled as he started to kiss down my neck... fuck, it felt so good as his hands roamed up my sides. I was trying to fight it as my top was pulled over my head. I wanted to believe him and let him continue because it felt so good, but I didn't want meaningless sex.

"Dash, no... you have feelings for her." I said and he grabbed my breast with a squeeze as he kissed me again. I couldn't stop the moan from coming from my lips.

"I don't... I really don't. I only want you, Leela." he said as he slipped my top off and I tried to scoot back. I wanted to talk to him about this.

"I need you." he said as he rolled my nipple between his fingers as his other hand roamed down to my shorts.

"Dash, we need to talk." I protested and tried to push him off, but he wasn't having it.

"What is there to say?" he asked me as he pulled away long enough for me to look at him.

"I am sorry that happened... I don't want her anymore. I only want you, Leela... fucking accept that." he growled as I got off the table because he stepped back enough to give me the space to get down.

"I'm sorry, Dash... I'm confused." I said and he kissed me again as his hand dove down my shorts. I felt one of his fingers slip over my opening and I felt myself get wet. I was trying to deny this as I tried to wiggle away, but my body was betraying that thought as my back involuntarily arched.

"Just let it happen, Leela. I'm not going to hurt you." he said as he slid his hand out and he yanked my shorts down. He was really horny, and now I was too, but I wasn't going to be used.

"Dash... wait." I begged, but it was like he couldn't hear me. He kissed me again as he sat me back onto the table. I pushed his shoulder hard enough for him to take a step back and look at me. He sighed and ran a hand over his face and he was obviously very hard.

"Leela. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want anyone but you." he said as I saw his shorts drop off his hips. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I wasn't sure why, but it was like he was sure that sex would fix this problem.

"Please... let me show you what you do to me." he begged and kissed me. I didn't know what else to do so I nodded as felt him untie my bottoms. He kissed down my neck as I felt him scoot me to the edge of the kitchen table. I got ready to say something when I felt his tip thrust into me. I wasn't ready for the intrusion so I screamed at the mixture of pain and pleasure. I gasped as he thrust so hard that my hips popped being spread open so harshly. I gripped the sides of the table and tried to move, but he held me in place.

"Dash, please stop." I begged as he filled me to the hilt with each painful thrust, but he wasn't hearing me as he hooked my knees on his arms and forced me to lay back. The angle change helped as he continued on the frenzied pace. I was gripping the sides of the table as he leaned over to bite my nipple. I arched my back and he grunted in approval as he continued to pound me with bruising force. The pleasure soon replaced any pain, but I prayed that he was close because I didn't feel like I was enjoy this.

"Fuck, Leela." he grunted and gave a few more thrust before he finally emptied in me and rested his forehead on my stomach. I was holding back tears as he slid out and carefully picked me up.

"I'm so sorry you ever thought that I wanted someone else." he whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. My hips were aching and I was trying not to cry. He sat on the bench in the shower as he turned it on and looked down at me. He hit the radio and kissed the top of my head before looking at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as I sniffled a little. I really didn't want to tell him, but I needed to tell him that he had just scared me.

"You... scared me." I finally admitted and buried my head into his shoulder. I still felt safe even after he had jut scared me.

"Fuck, I never meant to do that." he said and kissed my forehead. He held me as he water slowly ran over us and the radio played in the background.

"I'm sorry that I got upset at you kissing her." I said and he shook his head.

"No, that's on me. I should have pushed her off immediately. I am so sorry, Leela." he said and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I still can't believe you hit her." he said, with a chuckle, after a few moments of silence. I was still actually embarrassed at how I had acted.

"I can't believe I did either." I admitted and he chuckled as he kissed me.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your trip." he said and I shook my head as I went to move, but winced.

"I am a fucking idiot... I never meant to be too rough." he said and pressed his forehead to mine. He slid my legs apart and massaged my thigh as he turned the water a little warmed.

"You just scared me." I said and he pressed a soft kiss to my lips as his hand slowly worked their way up to my center. I moaned softly as our tongues dueled for power and his finger ghosted over my entrance.

"Can I make it better?" he asked me and I nodded as my one leg slid off his legs and my foot touched the foot as I gave him more access. My hips ached at the movement, but I felt my head lean on his shoulder as he pressed a finger inside of me. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up at him. He kissed me as he gently slipped another finger inside of me. We dueled over power as his other hand casually rolled my nipple in between his finger and thumb.

"Does that feel good?" he asked me.

"Fuck.. yes." I breathed out and he kissed me again.

"Do you want to cum?" he asked me.

"Yes, Daddy..." I begged as I felt his finger curl inside of me. I gasped and kissed him harder as the feeling spread through me. I clung to him as my orgasm coated his fingers.

"Forgive me?" he asked me as he slipped his fingers out and kissed my forehead.

"Yes." I breathed as I stood up. He was rock hard again and saw me looking at it. I had to admit that for some reason I felt like I could fuck him all day.

"I don't deserve to have it fixed." he said and I shook my head no as I turned around and guided him into my entrance. He grabbed my hips as I bounced in his lap and he grunted in approval. I rode him hard and it didn't take long for him to cum inside of me again. He held my hips to him as we both rode out our orgasms.

"Please don't ever leave me." he said as he kissed up my spine.

"Then please don't make me punch anyone else." I said and he chuckled as I stood up. My hips protested and I winced, but he held me up.

"What do you think about ordering in and sitting on the patio tonight?" he asked me as he kissed my forehead. I truly wanted to believe that I was his only one right now, so I was just going to resign myself to see where this really could go.

"I like that idea as long as it's with you." I said and he smiled at me.

Karl POV

I was finishing put my stuff back in my bag when Finn came into the locker room with Luke.

"I thought you were out for a little longer?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Yeah, but you have a show in Jacksonville and I can't drive a few hours?" he asked me and I chuckled. He must have been bored because I saw the finger still heavily bandaged. We went out did our segment, and came back to find Finn in the locker room talking to Shinsuke. He hung around for a few minutes before we had to get ready to go on stage and we were heading out. We were talking about plans when Finn asked about Leela... I had a feeling that he actually liked her at times.

"She's in Ashville with Dash." I said and he looked surprised.

"That seems fast." he comment and I shrugged.

"As long as he doesn't hurt her." I said and he nodded.

"Peyton said that he was a trip to date before she got with Tye." Luke said and I looked at him strange. I had no idea he had dated Peyton, but I guess I really didn't care.

"Like how?" Finn asked him and he shrugged.

"I just remember her saying that he could be possessive and kind of dominating." he said and I shrugged.

"If you like someone enough then everyone can be like that." I said as we grabbed our things. We were done for the day and heading back to Orlando. I was going to hang out at Finn's and fly back in the morning to my family. We were leaving when we passed Peyton, and now I wanted to know what she said about Dash.

"Hey, Peyton, gotta second?" I asked her and she stopped with Billie.

"What's up?" she asked me as she eye fucked Finn, but who didn't that was female.

"You dated Dash?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, during NXT." she said and I nodded.

"He's dating Leela, my sister, and I was kind of wondering if I need to keep an eye out." I said and her eyes got big.

"I had no idea you were her brother!" Billie said as we chuckled.

"Yeah, just looking out for her." I said as Peyton nodded.

"He had his typical moments like jealousy or possessive, but nothing too extreme. He was only rough during sex." she said and Luke clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Too much info." Finn said and she chuckled as I shook my head.

"Thanks, Peyton... just making sure I didn't need to be worried." he said and she shook her head no before they walked away.

"Well, if she's walking funny when she comes back..." Luke was saying and Finn punched him before I could as we piled into Finn's car. I just wanted her to be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Should Karl be worried?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! You all rock. I promise there will be more Finn in upcoming chapters.  
**

* * *

The next day we hung out with more of his friends and he showed me around Ashville. He showed me where he grew up and even took me to where his Mom and Stepdad live. We couldn't stop because he didn't have a relationship with his stepdad and it wasn't good when he showed up. I felt bad for him because I had a good relationship with my family. I felt my heart break for him when she showed me the hotel room he lived in with his friend and his friends Mom. He had really had it tough and now he was living his dream.

"What time are you meeting your Mom?" I asked him as we drove back towards the place we were staying.

"In about an hour... are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Dash, you haven't seen her in while. Go enjoy your time with her. I will be fine. I have Pawla." I said and he chuckled. He kissed me as we pulled up and I grabbed all the stuff that we had gotten today.

He got ready to leave and I went to sit outside. I was happy to sit here with a beer and my book. I was enjoy it when my phone rang and it was Karl.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! I hope I'm not interrupting you guys." he said and I smirked. I knew my brother well enough to know that he wanted something.

"No, he's with his Mom and I'm sitting outside." I said and I heard Luke in the background. I figured they were on the road.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We are hanging out at Finn's. I fly out tonight. I was going to fly out earlier, but T told me to stay as long as I could." he said. I knew that she was close to having their baby, so that didn't surprise me. She wanted him to spend as much time with his friends as he did at home. She had really helped him.

"Fun." I said and he chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright and he was treating you well." he said and I smirked.

"Yes, Karl, I'm fine... and I'm having fun. I really like him." I admitted to him and he chuckled.

"Just making sure. I'll call you if anything happens." he said and I smiled. I did miss my brother at times. We hung up and I went back to reading. I was enjoying it until it started to rain again.I went inside and fed Pawla as she curled up on the bed with me upstairs. I liked listening to the rain and ended up falling asleep.

Dash POV

I had fun with my Mom and she wanted me to bring Leela by her salon tomorrow to meet her. I walked into the house and didn't hear anything. I slowly crept upstairs to see Leela and Pawla asleep on the bed. I couldn't pass up the chance as I snapped a picture for Instagram and posted it. I really liked seeing this as I stripped down to my boxers. I crawled in next to her after petting Pawla, who looked at me, and the laid her head back down. I was glad that Pawla like Leela.

"Dash?" Leela asked me in a sleepy voice and I kissed her forehead.

"Keep napping. I'm going to join you." I said as she turned over and tucked herself into my side. She rested her head on my chest, and my arm fit perfectly around her. I fell asleep listening to her soft breathing as the rain continued to beat down on the roof and skylight above us.

I woke up later and found that Leela and Pawla weren't in the room. I checked my phone, grabbed something from my bag, and walked downstairs to see Leela stirring something on the stove. I glanced at the time to see that it was past 6 pm by now.

"What are you cooking?" I asked her as I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped and squealed in surprise as I chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"You scared me." she said and gave me a quick kiss before putting the lid on the pot.

"It's chili. We had everything so I hope you don't mind." she said and I shook my head no.

"I didn't know you could cook." I said and she chuckled as she got out of my grip and walked to the refrigerator.

"It's a well kept secret." she said as she grabbed some beers and handed one to me.

"I have a secret for you." I said as I opened the beer and handed it back to her. She took a sip and looked at me.

"Close your eyes." I said and she sat her beer down as she closed her eyes. I put the necklace on her and kissed her temple.

"Open them." I said and she felt the necklace. She held it up and her eyes got huge. I had found a beautiful diamond necklace that I had to give to her.

"Dash..." she said before she kissed me.

"I really like you Leela, and I know that I don't deserve you. I wanted to get you something that would would be able to wear all the time and think of me." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." she said and kissed me again.

"Now, tell me how the visit went with you Mom." she said as she pulled me over to the couch.

Finn POV

I was sitting at home with Luke since Karl had just left when Luke made a face at his phone.

"Your ex sending you more nudes?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, um... I never realized Leela looked like that." he said and I quickly stood up to look at what he was looking at. I saw that Dash had posted a picture of Leela asleep on a bed. She was facing away from him, but the covers were down to her hip as you saw her in her bra. She had a beautiful flower tattoo down her spine, and seemed relaxed. I shook my head and sat back down.

"You really just need to admit you like her." he said and I shot him a look.

"Yes, it's fucking obvious." he said and I pursed my lips before going to work out in my home gym. He chuckled as he followed along.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe this story has 50 reviews!  
**

* * *

I didn't want to fly back to Orlando when we had to, but life wasn't going to wait for us. We were at the airport when I got a text from Karl that T was in the hospital. I had been to there for every other birth, so I quickly changed tickets, and much to Dash's disappointment I flew to Cincinnati and drove to the hospital. I got there and Karl hugged me. He wasn't in the delivery room for any of the births because T didn't want him to be.

"Congrats!" I said and he chuckled.

"It hasn't happened yet." he said and I shook my head.

"It is, and you will have another boy to add to your mini army." I said and he chuckled.

"Did you say hi to Mom?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I came straight here." I said and he nodded.

"I'm surprised that your shadows didn't come up here." I said and he smirked as his phone buzzed again.

"They aren't far away though." he said and snapped a selfie of us for his Instagram story.

"Oh, can you explain this?" he asked me and showed me a picture of me sleeping from the other day that Dash took... it was my in my bra and Pawla laying on the bed. I was covered from my hips down and you could really only see my back tattoo. He hadn't told me he posted it, so I was kind of surprised, but it wasn't like he was showing off parts of me you couldn't see in a swimsuit. I shrugged and looked back at Karl.

"You have posted worse of T." I commented and he raised an eyebrow.

"The Leela I knew would be pissed at this." he said and I smirked.

"I like Dash." I admitted and he sighed.

"I can tell, and I just hope he treats you better." he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Better?" I asked him and he wouldn't really look at me... he had done something.

"What are you talking about Karl?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I talked to Peyton about him... She said that he could be controlling." he said and I shook my head.

"You can't judge someone's relationship based on someone else's." I said and he sighed.

"I just want you to be ok." he said and I nodded.

We sat there and talked about different things as we waited... we sat there for 6 hours before the doctors came to announce he was the proud father of a new baby boy. She had a C-Section because of a problem, and he was a miracle baby. I hugged him and told him that I would tell everyone as he went to see his new son. I had to admit that seeing Karl have all his children made me want some of my own one day. I texted everyone, called Mom, and was about to call Dash when he came to get me to see his new son. We saw him in the nursery and they had named him Cash.

"Karl, he's amazing." I said and he smiled at me.

"I will go relieve Mom so that she can come down here before it's past visiting hours." I said and he hugged me before I headed over to take care of my nephews. I walked in and was surprised to see Finn at Karl's house talking to my Mom.

"Leela!" Mom said and hugged me. I hugged her back as I saw Finn playing the PS4 with Caedon and Cylus was playing with Cruz. I would have to say that I was glad that Karl's boys didn't fight much. Finn saw me and gave a small smile before concentrating again on the game.

"Go see baby Cash. I can hold it down here." I said and she told me a few things before hugging me. She had stuck a chicken casserole in the oven and told me when it would be ready. I smelled it and instantly missed home. I was thinking about it when Dash texted me. I answered him and turned to leave the kitchen when I saw Finn standing in the doorway.

"I expected you to not be alone." he said and I shook my head.

"And I expected you to be in Florida." I quipped back and he smirked.

"I'm still not cleared and I know he could use the help." he said and I nodded. I had to admit that was nice. Finn was around when Cruz was born, so I was glad that he was here in some weird way. He was the boys unofficial uncle and Godfather.

We didn't say much and he helped me feed the boys before getting them to bed. They were all tired and excited to see their new brother tomorrow. Finn got them in bed while I cleaned up the kitchen. I had music playing when 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri came on. I sighed as it started because deep down I was a diehard hopeless romantic. I moved to turn it, but Finn was standing there. I got ready to tell him to move, but he grabbed me.

"Finn..." I was saying, but he stopped me.

"Shut up... I know this is one of your favorite songs... just dance with me." he said and I was surprised that he knew that about me. I settled into his arms as the song played and I thought of Dash. I felt a little bad for dancing with Finn, but at the same time it also felt right. The song ended and I looked up at Finn; he started to lean forward.

"Lele?" a little voice said and I was never more thankful for one of my nephews as I heard Finn let out an almost wishful sigh when I walked over to Cruz.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he wanted some water. I got some water and put him to bed. I slowly walked back into the kitchen to see Finn on the back patio. I was wondering if he was as confused as I was. I reached up and touched the necklace... I was happy with Dash... and Finn was an asshole. I stood there and watched him for a second. He was in deep thought as he finally pulled out his phone and sat on one of the chairs. I turned around to watch TV, but Mom had just come into the house. I wanted to spend time with her as we sat in the living room.

Luke POV

I was hanging out at the tattoo shop when my phone rang. Leela had told me that Cash was here, but something must be up if Finn was calling.

"Hey brother." I said and he chuckled.

"Hey, you busy?" he asked me and I walked to the back... he sounded off.

"Yeah, you ok? Leela giving you shit already? or are you picking on her again?" I asked him with a smirk.

"No... we almost kissed." he admitted and I was shocked to hear that.

"She let you get that close?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yeah... I can't believe it either, but I really called to say you were right. I really do like her." he said and I felt my jaw drop.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I finally went to bed after midnight. Karl had a huge house, so the kids and Mom were upstairs and I was going to sleep in the converted basement. Finn had already gone to bed in one of the lower bedrooms, and I was going to take the other one. I walked down there and turned on the light to see stuff everywhere when I realized they must have been moving stuff. I sighed as I turned off the light and laid down on the sofa that was in front of his gaming systems. I fell asleep quickly. I was tired.

Finn POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and was thirsty. I got up and walked out to find Leela sleeping on the sofa. She looked uncomfortable and cold. I carefully picked her up and cradled her in my arms. She tried to push away, but I held her tighter.

"Dash?" she mumbled and I sighed. I wished she hadn't said his name. I didn't like that they were dating, and I didn't feel like he would treat her well. I didn't say anything as I walked into the room. I got ready to sit her down when she started to fight me a little bit more.

"I don't want to have sex right now... you hurt me last time." she mumbled and I almost dropped her when I heard that. I wasn't expecting that as I laid her down on the bed. She curled up and I covered her up. I wasn't thirsty anymore and laid back down next to her. She felt me move and cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her and fell back asleep listening to her breathing. I needed to try and figure out what to do with what I had I just found out.

Leela POV

I woke up the next morning and felt a body against mine. I looked over my shoulder and saw Finn. I quickly looked to see if I was still wearing clothes, and I was... I was glad for that. I snuck out and headed upstairs. Mom was starting coffee as I sat down.

"Morning." she said and I gave a small wave. She chuckled at me and sat down across from me. I knew that I must have looked out of it... I wan't feeling great.

"I thought you were dating someone named, Dash." she said and I raised an eyebrow at her. I wondered what Karl had told her, or she came downstairs sometime to check on us and saw me with Finn. I still wasn't even sure how I ended up in the bed with him.

"I am." I said as I felt a pain my throat... it must have been from sleeping with a fan directly blowing on me. I was also achy. I didn't want to be sick right now.

"So, you and Finn..." she was asking and I shook my head very fast and felt it rattle. I didn't want to get sick.

"No, I'm his PA. He is Karl's best friend, and the boy's uncle. We aren't going to ever be anymore more than just friends." I said as it hurt when I swallowed.

"You have a sore throat?" she asked me and I nodded. I didn't want to get sick right now.

"Yeah, I'm going to get an early flight. I don't want to get anyone sick with the new baby." I said and she nodded as she handed me a cup of coffee. I found a flight that left at 9 am, but I had to leave right now. I hugged Mom and left before anyone else got up. I was happy to be going home. I wanted my own bed. I texted Karl before I left and he sent me a picture of Cash from that morning with T.

I made it back to Orlando and I had told Dash that I was coming back. He insisted on picking me up. He met me in baggage claim, and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me as I sniffled and shook my head.

"No, it's been slowly getting worse since this morning." I said and he grabbed my bags before we headed to the truck. He took me to a minute clinic and I had a sever sinus infection. I was just glad to get a shot to help me and some other things. I was actually glad that Dash was with me. He took me home and helped me take my things inside.

"I'm going to run you a bath." he said and I nodded. I just wanted to feel better. He did it and I stripped out of my clothes as he helped me sit in the bathtub. I sighed as I let the warm water soak me.

"You want to join me?" I asked him as he rubbed my back with a warm cloth and he chuckled.

"You enjoy that, but I will sit here with you." he said as he stripped off his tank top and sat in the floor with me. He kissed my temple and I sat there until the water got cold. He helped me out and dried me off with a fluffy towel that he had stuck in the dyer. I was so grateful for him right now.

"Thank you." I said as I slipped on some pj bottoms and a tank top.

"You are welcome... what would you like for dinner?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Dash, you probably need to go so you don't get sick." I said and he kissed me before I could stop him. I shook my head as he chuckled.

"Oops." he said and I rolled my eyes as we decided on Chinese because I could get soup, and he could get a lot of food. We ordered and snuggled up on the sofa so that I could watch the Harry Potter marathon that SYFY was running again. He was sitting on the couch and I was laying against him as he ran his hands up and down my arm.

"You are the best boyfriend." I said and he chuckled.

"You are a pretty amazing girlfriend." he said as he kissed my temple and I shook my head.

"You won't say that when you get sick." I mumbled and he chuckled as someone knocked on my door. He got it and brought it to the table. We ate and he left after I took some more medicine that made me sleepy. I was almost asleep when my phone rang and I saw that it was Finn. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, are you ok?" Finn asked me.

"Yes, I have a bad sinus infection." I said and I heard the boys in the background.

"You just kind of left this morning..." he said and he sounded kind of sad about it.

"I was surprised to wake up next to you and I wasn't feeling good. I didn't want T or the baby to get sick because I had been there." I said and heard him sigh.

"Oh, I was going to talk to you about some stuff." he said and I rolled my eyes as they started to get heavier. I was tired and the meds were kicking in fast.

"Finn, I need to go. I don't feel well. We can talk when we both get back on the road in a few days." I said and he started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Bye, Finn." I said and hung up. I knew that whatever he wanted to say could wait.

Finn POV

I was trying to talk to Leela when she hung up.

"Sure, Leela, I was just calling to tell you that I like you." I said to no one in particular since she had hung up.

"Excuse me?" a voice said and I turned to see Karl coming out on the patio. I looked at him and knew this could go one of two ways.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Karl feel about this?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

Karl POV

I was staring hard at Finn after hearing that he liked my little sister... the one he always gave hell to for absolutely no reason. I guess it made sense, but I didn't want to hear him admit that he actually liked her.

"Karl..." he was saying, but I cut him off.

"You like my little sister?" I asked him and all the times I had seen him in the ring, dealing with fans, or even in some of the situations that we had gotten ourselves into while in Japan... this was the most scared I had ever seen him.

"I asked you a question." I said and he sighed.

"Yes, I do." he finally said and I nodded.

"Look, I just realized it... it's not like..." he was saying when I cut him off again.

"No, you have terrorized her, you have been nothing but an ass to her, and know you and your past this is nothing but a fling or a reason to be the 'vag slayer' again. You will not go near my sister like that. I may be your best friend, but I will kick your ass if you do that. I will kill you if you hurt her." I warned him and his eyes got wide.

"Karl, I..." he was saying, but I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me.

"Don't... fucking... go... near... her. You got it?" I said in a very slow and then let him go.

"In fact, why don't you find a flight tonight." I said and he sighed. He slowly walked past me, and was on his way to the airport within the hour. I was sitting with my boys when Mom sent them to clean up for bedtime.

"So, why did you act like that towards Finn? I am not sure that it's the right way to treat your friend by grabbing them by the collar." she said and I sighed.

"He likes Leela." I said and Mom nodded.

"Well, I could have told you that. He was looking at her like it yesterday... and there is something between them." she said and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No... he's not good for her. He will hurt her." I said and Mom nodded.

"And I remember thinking the same thing when you found Tini. You were such a horrible boyfriend to your past girlfriends. I knew that you were going to hurt her, but she got you." she said and I was surprised to hear that from my mom.

"He's not right for her..." I was saying when Mom shook her head.

"Karl, I understand that you want to protect Leela, and you two are close, but this is one of those things that you can't control. She seems happy with her current boyfriend, but I am warning you to not meddle in any of her relationships." she said and I got ready to say something when she held up a finger.

"No matter who they are with." she added and I sighed.

"Now, you tuck your boys in." she said and chuckled when I walked upstairs without another word... she was probably right, but I didn't want Finn dating my sister. I doubt he could even get her to actually like him, but I was going to make sure that he didn't.

Leela POV

I was finally back on the road with Finn and Luke. Karl was meeting up with us in the next city. I was riding in the backseat while Finn and Luke talked about different things. I was listening to music and texting Dash when it wasn't his turn to drive. We had just left Roanoke and were heading to somewhere in South Carolina. We had left early that morning and was almost there.

"You glad to be back?" Luke asked me when he saw I had taken by earbuds out.

"Yeah, I had fun with Dash, but I'm glad I'm back on the road and feeling better." I said and he nodded.

"It wasn't the same without you two fighting." he said referring to Finn and me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as he chuckled. Finn smirked, but didn't say anything. I was surprised that he didn't have a smart come back. The rest of the ride was uneventful as we got to the arena.

I was sitting in the arena as they set up the ring while Finn did an interview for a podcast. Luke was working out, and Dash was somewhere else having a meeting with creative. I was finalizing the schedule when someone came and stood next to me.

"Hey, are you Leela?" the person asked me and I nodded as they sat next to me. I finally looked up to see that it was Cathy Kelley. She knew who Finn's PA was, but I really never interacted with her while they were dating. She was kind of difficult to be around for more than 5 minutes.

"Hey, Cathy, what can I do for you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Um, this is dumb, but is Finn ok?" she asked me and I looked at strange.

"As far as I know... why?" I asked her because I was surprised that she was asking me about him. She had chosen to break up with him.

"I... miss him." she finally said and I nodded.

"Well, you might want try and talk to him? He's not dating anyone." I said and she looked a little happier at that news. We talked for a few more minutes before she finally left. I was almost done when Dash sat down beside me.

"Hey." he said and kissed me.

"Hey, how did you meeting go?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"New feuds and new outfits... other than that nothing really surprising." he said and I nodded. We were talking when Finn walked up and was looking very put out.

"I need Leela." he said and I nodded. I grabbed my stuff, and kissed Dash.

"Now." Finn snapped and Dash started to say something, but I stopped him.

"I will find you later." I said as he nodded before glaring at Finn when we walked off. I had no idea why he was pissy as we walked back to the locker room. We walked in and he pinned me to the door as soon as it shut. I wasn't scared, but I was very unsure of what was going on.

"Finn?" I said and he slammed his hand on the door by my face. I jumped and glared at him.

"Really? You told Cathy to talk to me if she missed me." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not fucking funny." he snapped.

"No one is fucking laughing. You are a big boy and could tell her you weren't interested anymore. I'm you PA over your schedule, travel, and things like that... no one where does that include your love life or lack there off. I'm not responsible for your relationships... wait, I meant one night stands." I snapped at him and he stepped away from me. I quickly stepped away from the door and he ran his hands over my face.

"You could have lied." he quipped and I shook my head.

"I am not getting involved in anything like that. I don't care enough. I don't actually care what you do as long as you are where you are supposed to be that involves wrestling. Go fuck whomever, lie to whomever, or whatever you do." I said and he growled as he ran his hand over his beard.

"Jealous?" he asked me with a smirk, and there was the normal Finn.

"Not hardly... I have a boyfriend." I said and he rolled his eyes as he turned his back to me. I heard the door open and prayed that whomever was walking in would shut Finn up before he said something stupid.

"Is that what you call him? I call him a rapist. You talk in your sleep... 'Dash, don't... you hurt me last time.' he said and finally turned around to see Luke looking at me. I felt hot tears prick my eyes and he looked surprised to see Luke.

"I call him a million times better than you." I said and turned to leave, but he put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and backhanded him across his cheek. He stumbled back and looked stunned.

"Unless it involves wrestling or my brother don't fucking talk to me." I said through gritted teeth and left the locker room. I walked to Dash's locker room and knocked. I was holding in tears as Scott opened the door. He didn't anything as he let me in and Dash immediately pulled me in for a hug as a sob escaped me. I really wanted to be rid of Finn Balor.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

 _2 months later..._

I sighed as I looked at Karl. He was not letting up that I got with him tonight. I didn't want to go with him. I wanted to sit in my apartment and do nothing. Dash was working out and would be done later. I wanted to see him, not Karl and his bunch of friends. I really just didn't want to go because it was at Finn's new house. He was having an open house and while he had invited me too, which I responded by flipping him the bird, it didn't mean that I wanted to go. I still hadn't forgiven Finn. He had really hurt and embarrassed me. I worked with him professionally, but that was all changing soon too. I had gotten an offer to work at the performance center in the advertising department in Orlando. I wanted to do marketing, so this was my firs step in that right direction. The pay was just as good, and I didn't have to travel anymore. The real upside was not seeing Finn every fucking day. I would miss Dash, but he was happy for me. I had gotten closer to him, despite my brothers luke warm approach to him, and Luke being in my brothers ear about things. I was surprised that Luke never went to Karl about that night in the locker room and Finn's accusations. He had come to me about it and I told him I would handle it since it's my brother. Finn never told Karl, and I didn't either. I wanted them to save their friendship, and not have it fucked up over me. Mom had said that they had gotten into something when Cash was born, so I didn't want to add to the problems.

"Come on, Leela. You used to be friends with some of these guys! Tonga is going to come." he said and I was surprised to hear that. Tonga used to harass/tease me when they were all in LA for NJPW. I grumbled, but ultimately put on a bikini. I smiled when I saw that it showed off my new rib piece that I had gotten done with roses. I had been working out so I knew that I looked damn good in my Bandeau bikini. I had just bought a black one with a pink bow and small ruffle on the bottoms, so I was going to enjoy it. I put it on, grabbed a dress, threw my hair in a top messy bun, put on my favorite shades, and left with Karl.

"Thank you for coming. It's nice to see you without Dash." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't start. I like him." I said and he shook his head.

"I didn't say I didn't like him. I said that I felt he could be controlling." he defended and I shook my head. He had never scared me since the one time in Ashville.

We got to Finn's new mansion without any more problems. He had gotten a place on the lake and it was really nice. We walked in and I as surprised by the sheer size of the house. Karl had told me about it, but it was much nicer than he described. We put our things in a side room, and I left my cover in there. I didn't care who saw me tonight as we walked outside. I saw Tonga, Finn, Noam, Peyton, Tye. Billie, Luke, and a few other people that he invited from wrestling. Finn saw us and instantly walked over to us.

"Hey, thanks for coming." he said when he looked at me. I walked right past him into the smiling arms of Tonga who was talking to Luke.

"Hey, LA, how ya been?" he asked me and I smirked as I talked to him when I saw Finn walk by watching me. I had never wanted Finn's attention, but this was the time that I wanted it and for him to know that he can't have it. I talked to him for awhile before Noam and Peyton called me over to talk since Tye was talking to someone else, and Billie had just left because she wasn't feeling good.

"You look great." Peyton said and I smiled. I had always been skinny, but not in shape. I had been working out with Dash more and I liked the results.

"Thanks, it's all Dash." I admitted and she chuckled. We were talking and Noam kept eyeing me and Peyton, until Tye came over to talk, so he stopped eye fucking her. I was sitting there when a beer appeared in my line of sight. I took it and looked up to see Finn.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"You want a tour of the house?" he asked me and I sighed. I really didn't, but Peyton was encouraging me to see it. I didn't want to sound like an asshole so I agreed. I took Finn's hand when he held it out to help me up and walked inside with Karl giving me a look with a raised eyebrow.

We walked inside and he poured me a shot. I took it and he smirked.

"You look nice." He said and I smirked

"I know." I said and bit his lip before saying anything, but instead started to show me the house.

"And this is where my office is." He said and I pushed the door open to look in. He tried to grab it to shut it but I had seen it before he could. He had put pictures on the wall, my present to him on the wall, but in the middle there was a picture of me and him when we were younger and getting along.

"Please take our pictures down... that was from a time long ago that will never happen again." I said and he sighed. He pushed me in there and shut the door. I was annoyed at him.

"Finn... let me out." I said and he sat on his desk. I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"No, you don't get to talk to me. You fucking hurt me. You embarrassed me, and you accused my boyfriend of something he would never do just because you don't like seeing other people happy." I said and he sighed.

"I don't hate you, Leela." He said in a soft tone and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter.. you will be free of me soon enough. I took a job at the performance center." I said and he shook his head.

"No, I will fight to keep you." He said and I let out a heartless laugh.

"You can't. You can't fuck with me anymore, Finn. You may be my brothers friend, but you have been dead to me for awhile." I said and he looked surprised.

"I would hate for you to ignore your other guest." I said and turned to leave.

"I don't fucking hate you, Leela. I like you... like really like you." He said and my eyes got big. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I went to push off him, but he cupped my face and kissed me. I was shocked, but the feelings were intense.

"No." I said and pushed myself off him. I ran from the room before he could grab me. I walked out to the kitchen to see Karl getting ready to take a shot. I grabbed it, did it, and walked outside. I didn't want to be here anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

 **Adult content... enjoy.  
**

* * *

I wanted to leave, but Karl was having fun. I knew that he needed these night some times so I avoided Finn for the rest of the night. I had been texting Dash, and telling him things were ok, because I didn't want him to just show up at Finn's. I knew that could go wrong in a whole lot of ways since most of the guys were were NJPW Bullet Club guys and best friends with Finn. I was talking to Tonga and Luke most of the night until I realized that it was 1 am and Karl had fallen asleep on Finn's couch. I really wanted to wake his ass up and go home, but I knew that I shouldn't just because I didn't want to be here. Finn still had a few friends over, so I resigned myself that we were staying here, grabbed a beer, and walked out to the small pier that was behinds Finn's house. I was drinking and listening to nature. I could actually see the stars and the moon.

"You look like you are trying out for a Disney princess part." Tonga said as he walked up and I laughed.

"Thanks, but I just prefer this better." I said and he nodded as he sat beside me. Tonga was the one I had a crush on, but he got married to a wonderful girl; I was always just going to be Karl's little sister.

"Or you are avoiding Finn." he said and I chuckled as he opened one of the beers I brought.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Because it's obvious... he keeps looking at you or for you, and you keep running far away from him." he said and I sighed.

"We aren't really friends anymore... or ever I don't guess. I am just here for Karl." I admitted and he nodded.

"I am surprised you guys were ever friends. He has been in love with you for years." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"No." I said and shook my head as he laughed at me.

"You can deny it all you want, but you can't change his feelings. He has always liked you. I thought he was dating you instead of that Cathy idiot when he said someone from the WWE." he said and I didn't have much to say.

"He is an asshole to me." I said and he smirked.

"You remember in school when boys would pick on you and it usually meant they like you?" he asked me and I sat there... it clicked. He was jealous of Dash.

"No..." I said and he chuckled.

"He is so hot and cold though... he doesn't know how to talk to a woman." I said and he chuckled.

"I forget how to talk to my wife, even after all these years, because she blows me away daily." he said and I smiled because that was such a nice thing to say. Tonga really did cherish his wife, and I wanted something like that. I wanted to be like Karl and Tini.

"I just wish that he wouldn't turn everything into fucking." I admitted as Tonga roared with laughter. I kind of chuckled to, but it was like his defense mechanism.

"It's a defense thing... if I can get sex with nothing attached then ok, but if I have to get attached it may not be worth it. You know this can be a lonely career, so get the attention while you can." he said and I shook my head.

"You do that?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Hell no, I love my wife. My wife is worth much more than one one night stand. You just have to find that person that I worth more than that." he said and I nodded. I was surprised, but it certainly made sense. We talked a little bit longer before we got up to leave. I sat there and thought about everything he had said, and he was right. I could see it all now, but from what I had seen Finn still wasn't the person that I wanted right now. I heard footsteps and figured it was Tonga looking for more beer.

"I'm out of beer, Tonga, you drank them all." I said and I heard a familiar chuckle. I turned to see Finn walking up holding a six pack. I shook my head as he sat down and offered me another beer. I looked at it and took it... if he was going to sit this close then I was going to need something. We were sitting there as lightening was hitting in the distance and the faint sound of thunder was far away.

"Tonga said you were out here trying out to be a Disney princess." he said and I smirked.

"I'm just out here because it's more comfortable that being in there." I admitted and he sighed as he opened a beer. I was surprised when we sat there and didn't say a word. I had many good memories with Finn, but many more bad ones. He was so hot and cold to me.

"I am sorry if I came on strong earlier, but that doesn't change my feelings." he said and I sighed... there it was the elephant in the room that we were addressing.

"It doesn't change the fact that I have a boyfriend either." I said back and I heard the can crush under his grip a little.

"You can do better." he mumbled.

"I know, and I know that I can do worse, but I am happy where I am now. I know how you feel about me, but you haven't really considered my feelings towards you, Finn. I value you because I have seen you be a good person, you are my brothers best friend, but I can't ignore the fact that you used to be a man whore. You are known to not have a lot of lasting relationships, and that scares me more than anything. You were already in bed with someone else before you had gotten your stuff out of Cathy's place. You are amazingly funny, gorgeous, and a nice person... but you aren't someone I want to date. I can't be with someone whom I always worried will be looking for the next best thing, or a quickie. I want a love that will last a lifetime, not a fuck that will a good time." I said and laid it all out there. He was looking at the water and nodded.

"I can do that." he said and I chuckled.

"Finn, I have a boyfriend... who cares for me, and I care for him. I really like him, and I'm sorry that you don't understand that. I am not going to break up with him because you admitted how you feel about me. I wouldn't expect you to do the same." I said and stood up. He quickly stood up and I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I know there is something between us." he said and I gently pulled my wrist from him.

"Lust isn't something I want to be between me and the love of my life." I said and he started to walk away. I heard him behind me as I walked back to his house. Karl was still asleep and I sighed.

"There is a guest bedroom." he said and I shook my head no.

"I will call Uber." I said and he sighed.

"Just stay Leela. I'm not going to come after you." he said and motioned for me to follow him. I looked to see that it was now past 2:30am and knew that I really didn't want to fall asleep in the back of an Uber. I finally relented and followed him, but all the guest rooms were taken with drunk people passed out everywhere.

"Fine, come on." he said and pulled me with him. He pushed me into his bedroom and I shook my head.

"No, you need to sleep." I said and turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"I can be an adult." he said and looked at me. I was so tired that I was willing to just agree to get some sleep. I finally relented and accepted a t-shirt to wear. I changed in his bathroom and came out to him coming out of the closet. He was in boxer briefs. He really did look good.

"What side of the bed do you like?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I usually sleep in the middle, by myself." he said and I nodded as I crawled onto the side that was closest to me. He crawled under the covers as thunder sounded overhead. I hated thunderstorms as I felt his hand rub over my back.

"You aren't alone." he whispered and I nodded as he kept rubbing my back, but the thunder was growing louder as the lightening lit up the room. I wasn't scared of thunderstorms, but I wasn't a fan of them. He finally wrapped an arm around me and pulled me flush against him.

"It's ok, Leela... I won't let anything happen to you. I have liked you for too long to stop protecting you now." he whispered and I looked over my shoulder at him. He was looking down at me. I was looking at him as lightening lit up the room; he slowly pressed his lips to mine, and I couldn't resist him anymore.

I shifted in his arms as he carefully hovered over me. I slid my hands up his arm as his one hand wandered down my side.

"I can't be a one night stand." I said when I broke the kiss and he started to drag wet kisses down my neck. I moaned at the feeling as I felt him bunch the shirt up at my waist.

"You won't ever be just a one night stand for me... I want you for a lifetime." he said and I was taken back as he leaned back to look at me. He got ready to say something, but I knew he was right... there was something between us. I pulled his lips back to mine as he pushed the shirt up and squeezed my breast. I arched my back into his touch and moaned.

"You are so fucking beautiful." he mumbled against my lips as he kissed down my throat and started down between my breast.

I let me hands slide down his defined muscles and he grunted in response as his kissed went from my stomach to my breast. I gasped when I felt his tongue flick over my nipple. He bit it lightly as I ran my hands under the waist band of his boxers. He pulled away and sat up a little. He tugged on my shirt, and I sat up and as he pulled it over my head with one quick tug. He kissed me again as I pushed on his briefs. He rid himself of them and laid back down next to me as I turned to kiss him. He was intoxicating to me. He began to kiss down my neck as I ran my hand lightly over his shaft. He growled and nipped at my neck in response. I gasped as I felt his hand tug on my bottoms and I let go of him to scoot them off. They were discarded quickly as he pushed me to lay back. I did as he kissed me and his fingers lightly slid over my opening. I gasped as he gently slipped two fingers inside and he chuckled against my lips. My breathing instantly picked up, and my eyes slipped shut.

"Does that feel good?" he asked me and I opened my eyes to see him watching me. I was biting my lip and gripped the sheets with one hand. I nodded and he kissed me again. He continued to kiss me as his fingers worked magic. I moaned loudly when his thumb pressed against my clit and I was squeezing my thighs to draw his hand closer to me.

"I got you, Leela. I'm not going to tease you." he whispered as his fingers started to curl up. He kissed me as I moaned loudly and felt myself coat his fingers. I whimpered at the lost of contact with him. He pulled them out and stuck them into his mouth. I was surprised as he let out a small moan on pleasure before crawling on top of me.

"You taste so sweet." he said and I didn't have time to react as he placed a kiss to my inner thigh.

"I'm going to make sure you taste good." he mumbled against the other as his beard tickled and I bit my lip. I gasped when his tongue slid over my opening and my hands dove into his shot locks. He was making small humming noises as I arched my back and tried to squeeze my thighs to keep him in place. My breathing was erratic as he was teasing me when I felt his teeth graze over my clit. I started to scream when his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shh... Leela..." he said as he slipped two fingers into my mouth. I let my eyes slip closes as I sucked on them while he brought me closer to another orgasm. He finally slipped two fingers inside again and my whole body shook as he kissed up my stomach.

"Are you ready?" he asked me as he pulled his finger out of my mouth and places his hands next to my head.

"I didn't get to make you feel good?" I whispered and he chuckled as he dropped kisses up my neck.

"Tonight is about you, love." he whispered as I felt him move. I heard him rustling with a condom as thunder shook the house. I heard him roll it on as he hovered back at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Please." was all I said as his tip pressed against me. I expected him to rush into it, but instead he slowly pressed into me. I gasped as I arched my back welcoming him into me and heard a satisfied grunt once he was fully inside of me. He was much wider than Dash as I adjusted to his size.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded as I kissed him. He was caring, and now rushing this... he wanted me to feel good.

"Please fucking move." I begged him and he chuckled as a hand slid down to pull my legs up higher on his hip as he started at a lazy pace. He was sucking and nipping on my neck as our hips met each other.

"You are so fucking beautiful. I have always wanted you, Leela." he whispered as he kissed my softly. I took the time to roam my hands up and down his back, until I gripped his perfect ass in my hands. I squeezed and pushed him further into me as he groaned from the feeling.

"You want more?" he asked me in a husky tone.

"I want it all." I said as he chuckled in my ear before pulling all the way out and plowing back into me. I felt him lean back on his knees more as he clamped a hand over my mouth. I was moaning loudly into his hand as he met my hips with such force that I knew my orgasm was coming closer with every thrust. I gripped the sheets as he his finger tips dug into my hips. My eyes slipped shut as his hand stayed over my mouth and I arched my back as stars exploded through me. I screamed into his hand as my legs shook from the intensity. He wasn't far behind me as he thrust a few more times and collapsed beside me. I was left with a feeling of needing more, and regret as I listening to our ragged breathing and the thunderstorm outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what will happen now?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I woke up to see some light coming into the room and felt a body snuggled up to me. I glanced over to see Finn asleep with his arm draped over my stomach. I fought back tears of disappointment because I couldn't believe that I had let myself do this. I quietly got out of the bed, dressed, and slipped out of the room. I walked out to see that it was only 7:30. I hadn't slept much and Karl was asleep on the couch. I shook him and motioned for him to get up. He nodded and we left Finn's house.

"I didn't mean to drink so much." he said and I shook my head as I headed back to my place.

"It's ok, as long as you had fun." I said and he nodded.

"Did you?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I didn't go for myself." I said and he chuckled.

"I guess you will be happy to see Dash today after I forced you to see Finn for a whole 12 hours." he said and i forced a smile. I had been fighting with myself over how I was going to deal with Dash. I knew that I could either tell him everything, and hope for the best... or tell him nothing. We made it to my house and Karl went to the second bedroom to sleep some more. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. I wanted anything that was related to last night off of me. I shouldn't have done it because I had a boyfriend. I don't know how long I sat in the shower with my thoughts, but I finally turned off the water when I realized that it was now very cold. I got ready to crawl in bed when I heard someone knock on my door. I was praying that it wasn't Finn, and he wasn't going to bother me right now. I looked through the peephole and it was Dash. I took a breath to steady my emotions and opened the door.

"Morning." I said and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I wanted to see since you didn't get back until late last night." he said as I let him in the door.

"Yeah, we got back this morning... Karl was having fun, and I didn't want to drink and drive." I said and he nodded.

"I would have rather you been safe." he said and I smiled at him.

"I am going to go back to sleep. You can join me or we can do something later." I offered... knowing which I hoped he picked.

"I wouldn't mind a nap." he said and I gave a small smile. I locked the front door as we both crawled into my bed. I fell asleep in Dash's arms, but couldn't miss the feeling I had when I was in Finn's arms. It just wasn't the same.

Finn POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled at remembering the night before. I reached out for Leela, but I found cold sheets. I opened my eyes and found nothing there. I ran a hand over my face and sighed. I guess I couldn't blame her. We had fought against that for so long. I don't know why, but waking up and finding her gone actually hurt. She was the first woman whom I had fallen asleep next to that I wasn't dating. I had enjoyed many one night stands and left or made them leave once it was over, but Leela was the one person who I wanted to wake up next to his morning.

I got up and saw Tonga making coffee.

"You look bummed did your Cinderella leave on you?" he joked and I flipped him off.

"She really did." I mumbled and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"I was joking about Leela." he said in a whisper and I nodded as I sat down at the breakfast bar.

"So was I." I said and he sat his stuff down to walk closer.

"Did you...?" he asked me without actually asking me.

"I finally told her how I felt and things happened... and when I woke up this morning she was gone." I said and looked up to see his jaw hanging open.

"I am surprised that you told her, but I would be more worried about what Karl is going to do if he finds out." Tonga said.

"He's going to kill you." Luke said as he walked up and I looked at him strange.

"I saw her leaving your room this morning still trying to get dressed." he said and I put my head in my hands.

"Why didn't you tell her to stay?" I asked Luke as he sat next to me and Tonga started to hand us coffee.

"I knew it was either a mistake or something you two needed to figure out. I wasn't going to get involved in that. She woke Karl up and they left." he said and I let out a breath.

"I doubt she already told him." Tonga said and I knew that he was probably right.

"So, now are you going to after her?" Luke asked me and I shrugged.

"She has a boyfriend." I said and Tonga shook his head.

"If you love her like you seem to... then at least talk to her about it. She knows she has a boyfriend, and could have said no last night. You owe it to both of you to talk to her, but if she says no then that is it." he said and I knew that she was right.

Leela POV

I woke up later to hear talking. I walked out to see Dash and Karl talking about whatever was on ESPN. I changed and walked out as they both smiled at me.

"I didn't want to wake you." Dash said when I saw that it was now closer to 2pm. I nodded and Karl hugged me.

We talked for a little before Dash had to leave to meet Scott for something and Karl was going to work out with Luke and Tonga. He told me that Finn wasn't feeling great and wasn't going. I instantly hoped that Finn was ok, and knew that I needed to talk to him. We had to figure out what was going on.

I left and headed for his house. I knew that I needed to just get this out of the way. We would only make things worse if we didn't talk about it. I knocked on the front door and a half dress woman opened the door. I was glad I hadn't just walked in.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"I... um... needed to talk to Finn. I forgot something last night from the party." I said and she shook her head.

"We were about to shower." she said and I felt my stomach sink.

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to bother you all. I can get it back later... just tell him that Leela stopped by and it was good to know that she was right." I said and the girl nodded before I made it back to my car. I felt tears threaten to fall as I sped back to my apartment.

Finn POV

I walked into the foyer as Christina shut the door.

"Put some clothes on." I said and she smirked. She was Luke's fuck piece from last night and I didn't want to see her like that.

"Oh, Leela just stopped by." she said and I quickly turned around.

"Where is she?" I asked her and she pointed to the door.

"She left when I told her we were all getting in the shower." she said and I ran a hand over my face. I knew that there was no way she didn't take that wrong... it didn't sound right.

"She said that she would talk to you later and that she was happy to know that she was right." she said as I grabbed my keys and slipped on sandals.

"Luke, I'm leaving... get rid of her." I said to him and pointed at her. She gasped, but as I was leaving she was being told to get out. I sped off towards her apartment and hoped that I could talk to her.

Karl POV

I got done working out and was back at Leela's apartment. I was getting some water when Leela came busting in the door and had tears streaming down her face.

"Leela." I said as she sank down the door crying.

"What happened?" I asked her as I pulled her off the floor and to the couch.

"I fucked up." she said between sobs. I let her cry and grabbed a towel for her as she sat there upset and shaking. I was going to kill who ever upset her.

"What happened? I can fix it." I said and she shook her head.

"I should have listened to you." she said and I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok, it's fixable." I said and she looked at me.

"I did something dumb." she said and I nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"Finn told me that he liked me, and one thing lead to another... I slept with him. I went talk to him this morning, and a girl was there... she told me they were about to shower together... and I knew that everything he told me last night was a lie." she said as more tears poured out. I hugged her again and knew that no matter how good of friends I was with Finn... he was dead man.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

Finn POV

I sped over to Leela's and raced to her front door when I saw her car parked in the parking lot. I banged on the front door and a second later it came flying open; I was face to face with Karl. I knew what he had told me, and I judging by the murderous look in his eyes he knew what I had done.

"Karl, we are both..." I was saying when he punched me right in the nose. I stumbled back and fell onto the sidewalk.

"I told you specifically not to fuck around with my sister... and what did you do? You hurt her." he hissed at me as I saw Leela behind Karl. She pulled him into the apartment and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Leela, let me explain... that girl wasn't for me. She was with Luke." I said as I spit out a huge amount of blood onto the pavement and looked at her.

"Finn, I'm sorry, but now isn't a good time. Just go." she said as I pulled myself to my feet and blood was pouring from my face.

"I love you." I said and she looked at me before she shut the door.

"Sure you do." she said and I heard the door lock behind her.

Leela POV

I watched as Karl paced my living room. He was mad, and I knew that he would have killed Finn if I hadn't of pulled him inside.

"I'm sorry, Karl... I never should have done anything. I knew he wasn't good for me, and I didn't listen to you." I said and he shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you, Leela... if you like him, then I can't stop that. I'm mad because he didn't try. He was a complete ass to you, and then finally realized he liked you. He treated you horribly, and his past speaks for itself. I am mad because I asked him not to do anything and if you ever had feelings to let you come to him." he said and I nodded. I didn't feel any better about the situation, and I felt like I had just caused a rift between my brother and his best friend.

"I am so sorry... I never meant to come between you and Finn." I said and he stopped pacing to hug me.

"Leela, you are family, don't worry about that." he said and I nodded.

"What about Dash?" he asked me after a few minutes and I sighed.

"I like him, a lot... but I can't deny there wasn't something between me and Finn." I said and he sighed.

"Leela, I want you to be happy... and the reasons I'm mad at Finn is because he couldn't even listen or respect my request." he said and I nodded. I turned to see my phone lighting up with Finn's name and I turned it off.

"But, honestly Leela, what are you going to do with Dash? You like him, but is he good for you? I have seen the bruises." he said and I sighed.

"Rough sex." I said as I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Leela..." he was saying, but I cut him off.

"What? Karl? What am I supposed to tell you? I like Dash, but I love Finn? Because, I do love Finn! I fought it since I started working closely with him. I knew that you didn't like the idea of us together, so I pushed it aside. I started dating Dash, who yes, has hurt me. I just don't know what to do." I said and he looked at me without being sure what to say.

"Leela, I'm sorry... I want you to be happy." he said and I shook my head.

"I am trying to figure out what to do to be happy and to not fuck over you and your friends. You found your love, you found your career, and you have friends who really give a shit. I left everything, including a fiance in LA, to try and find something. I just want to make it. I want someone to be there for me, and if I can't have the one I want then I will take the one who wants me." I said as he shook his head when someone knocked on the door.

"You are popular today." he said and I sighed as I walked over to the door. I yanked open the door to see Tonga standing there.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked him and he walked past me to Karl.

"Yes, Tonga, come in." I said and started to shut the door, but saw Finn standing by the car. I snapped at him and he looked at me. I motioned for him to come into the room. He quickly walked into the apartment and I shut the door. I turned to see what was going on when Finn's lips met mine. I pushed him off with surprised and he looked at me. He had a huge bruise that spread to both eyes and his cheek. He was still wearing a shirt with dried blood on it and looked horrible.

"Finn..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"No, I meant everything I said last night. The girl you saw was for Luke, not me. I woke up and was hurt that you left. I wanted to be able to wake up with you in my arms." he said and I heard the sadness in his voice. I sighed and saw Tonga arguing with Karl as Luke tried to control them. I rolled my eyes and whistled causing everyone to stop.

"Tonga, welcome to my home, but why are you here?" I asked him as he punched Karl and Karl knocked his legs out from under him. I grabbed Karl and pulled him to me as Tonga got up from the floor.

"He should not have done that." he said and pointed at Finn.

"It's called a receipt. Finn didn't keep an agreement that he and Karl had so that's what happens." I said and Tonga shook his head.

"If you make each other happy, then fucking be happy." Tonga said and I sighed. I wished that it was that easy. I looked at Finn and he shook his head.

"I appreciate that, but I really don't want anyone to give me anymore advice on my love life. I never wanted this much attention, or come between anyone." I said to them.

"Karl, go stay with Finn tonight and be friends. Tonga, thank you, but sometimes life isn't that easy. Finn... I'm sorry." I said as they all looked at me.

"Leela..." Karl was saying, but I held up my hand.

"Please, go back to being friends." I said and they all stood there.

"GO!" I said and it's like they all snapped out of the trance they were in. Finn shook his head and started towards me. I put my hands out to stop him.

"Please go... just go." I begged him. I didn't want them to see me cry. I was tired, I was hurting, and I just wanted to go back to being Karl's little sister. Karl finally pulled him to the door, as Tonga pulled him out of the door. He grabbed his bags from the second bedroom, and looked at me.

"Leela..." he was saying.

"Bye, Karl, love you too." I said and he knew that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. He left and I locked the door. I slid down the door as sobs wracked my body... maybe one day I would be happy. Maybe.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since I had seen Karl or Finn. I was in North Carolina with Dash for a few days before we headed to Summerslam. I liked working at the performance center, but I was told I was needed at Summerslam for backstage and marketing things. I was fine with it because I had fun at the bigger events. I would also get to see Karl. Tini had been updating me almost daily about baby Cash and she knew that Karl and I were having issues. She told me to do what's best for me because family would always be there.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Dash asked me as we pulled up to the river and I shook my head. I was going to lay in the sun and read while him and his friend went fishing. I was find with it because it meant that I wouldn't be having sex for a few hours. I really did love Dash and all his shortcomings, but he was always horny. I walked around slightly sore all the time, but I guess the other side of that would be no attention from him... so maybe it was a good problem to have. I sat my stuff down on a chair Dash had in the truck and his friend showed up a few seconds later. He introduced himself to me and they got to fishing. Dash looked like he was having fun and we took some pictures for his Instagram. He got one of me in my bikini and I told him all his fans would be mad if he posted it, but he did anyways. I was reading when my phone rang and it was a text from Karl saying that I looked nice. I told him that I would see him soon and went back to reading as I heard a huge splash. I looked up to see Dash sitting in the river and his friend laughing. I started laughing when Dash stood up and he was soaked. He saw me and shook his head.

"You think this is funny?" he asked me and I nodded as I hid behind my book. He ran up and I threw my stuff down to try to escape; I wasn't fast enough. I ran, but he wrapped his arms around me. He started towards the river and I was trying to get away as I was laughing. He pulled me into the water and I squealed at the coldness of it. He was laughing as his friend shook his head. I sat on the rocks as they fished a little longer before his friend had somewhere else to be.

"Did you have fun?" he asked me as he sat beside me once he had said goodbye to this friend.

"Did you?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, but only one thing would make it better." he said and leaned towards me. I kissed him and when I pulled away he was holding a ring box. My eyes got big as he looked from it to me.

"I love you, Leela. I know that I hadn't treated you the best at time, and I know that. I know that I will always try to do my best, and I will always love you." he said as he handed me the ring box. I bit my lip as I took it and opened it to find a beautiful oval cut diamond on a white gold band.

"Will you be my wife?" he asked me and I nodded as he took the ring out, threw the box on the riverbank, and slipped it on my finger. I smiled as he kissed me.

"I love you." he whispered and I kissed him with a chaste kiss.

"I love you too." I said and he kissed me again. We packed up our stuff and headed back to the airbnb he had rented out. He pulled me from the truck, and kissed me as soon as we got into the door. I was grabbing for any of his clothes as we were needy for one another. I moaned as I felt Dash's lips latched onto my neck as he kissed up and down my throat. I ached my back begging him to touch more of me as he ran his hands down my sides and pushed my shorts and bottoms off of me. I kicked them away from us as his hand quickly cupped me and slipped a finger inside. I gasped as I hooked my leg around his waist to give him more access to what felt good for me.

"What do you need?' he whispered to me as he kissed me.

"You... I need you." I moaned as he quickly added another finger inside of me. He pulled his finger out, and picked my feet up off the ground. I gasped as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he walked me over to the table. He sat me down as we dueled over control of the kiss. I felt his hands slide up my sides and his thumbs rubbed over my nipples. I arched my back as we kissed and I felt him place his tip at my opening.

"Are you ready?" he asked me as he nipped down my neck.

"Yes." I moaned as he slowly slid himself inside of me. I gasped when he was finally all the way inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his hip to pull him deeper as he trust into me. We kissed as he brought me closer to my orgasm. He grunted as he buried his face in my neck, and thrust harder.

"Fuck, Dash... harder." I begged as i arched my back and squeezed my legs around him. He listened and grabbed my hips. He pulled me closer to the edge of the table, and thrust harder. Stars exploded behind my eyelids, I screamed his name, and felt my body shake against him. He thrust a few more times before he growled and I felt him shoot into me. He finally pulled his head out of the crook of my neck and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much." I said and he kissed me.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife." he said and I kissed him.

"I can't either." I said and he smiled as he pulled out of me. I moaned at the loss of contact and he smirked as he helped me off the table. He pulled me to the shower before we spent the rest of the night cuddle up on the bed watching movies. I knew that I was happy, and that was good enough for me.

Karl POV

I was working out when I got a text from Leela. I opened it to see a picture of her and Dash as she held up her hand with a shiny diamond ring on her ring finger. I close my phone and proceeded to hit the nearest locker in the changing room. Finn and Luke both looked up at me in shock.

"What is it?" they asked me and I shook my head no. I didn't want to be the one to tell Finn. I had been an idiot for pushing her towards Dash, and I knew it now.

"Karl?" Luke said and I opened the text before throwing him my phone. He shook his head and I saw Finn grab it. He looked at it, placed it down on the bench, grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

"I fucked up." I mumbled and Luke sat next to me as I put my head in my hands. I should have never interfered.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I was happy to go to New York for Summerslam. I was going to be working the marketing events the day before and day of as Dash did some meet & greets. I was just happy to get to see Karl. I did miss my brother. I missed all of them, and being on the road was a whole other kind of life that I was so ready to be done with... only to find that I missed that more than anything. I liked my job at the performance center and it was going to be better being stationary now that I was planning a wedding.

"Leela, come on, I need you backstage with me." Brian (Road Dogg) said once I got inside Barclay's Center that afternoon. I had been walking all around the outside of the Center talking to fans, doing snapchats, taking pictures, and other things to keep people's excitement level up. I walked back with him and he wanted me to help do a walk through with the superstars. I was fine with it, but knew that I would eventually have to see Finn.

I was doing it and standing in as needed as we did the whole show. We weren't going over the endings but just the opening part. I told Dash good luck as he and Scott went to get ready as they finished to let fans inside the center. I finished helping Brian and went to talk to Karl. Dash knew that I was going to hang out backstage with him, and we were all going out tonight after the show. I was glad that it was a thing that everyone celebrated the show and enjoy the night since Raw was still in New York tomorrow.

I walked to their changing room and saw AJ leave, so I knew that it would probably be just Luke and Karl. I knocked on the door and Luke opened the door a second later. He pulled me in for a hug and then into the room.

"Who is it?" Karl asked and turned around; he immediately crossed the room and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey. I was hoping you would stop by soon." he said as he pulled me with him to sit down.

"Yeah, I have been doing marketing and then the walk through with Brian. It's been a busy day." I said and he nodded.

We sat there and talked about everything to catch up. He showed me new pictures of baby Cash, the boys, told me about their media days, and what all was going on. He managed to avoid talking about Dash, and Luke had told me about him and Nia. I was happy for both of them because Luke had not had good luck since he divorced his wife. We were talking about everything when the door opened and I turned to see Finn. I hadn't seen him during the walk through, and now I understood why. He was in paint for tonight.

"I'm getting some tonight, boys... girls love the paint." he said and then looked up to see me sitting with Karl. I smirked when he saw me and stopped. I knew that the pre-show was about to start and I wanted to see Dash's match, so I knew it was time to excuse myself. I felt an ache in my chest when I saw him... I did miss him in more ways than one. I knew that it was for the better since he and Karl were still friends, and I was happy with Dash.

"Leela..." he was saying as I stood up and Karl got up with me.

"I will let you get ready for tonight... good luck." I said and Karl hugged me.

" _I'm sorry I ever interfered._ " he whispered and I gave a small smile to him.

"Are you coming tonight?" Luke asked me as I passed by Finn.

"Yeah, I will be there with Dash." I said and Finn looked like he wanted to say something, but I left without a word to or from him.

Finn POV

I watched as Leela walked out of the room and sighed. She had lost more weight and looked more tired than when we were still traveling together. The door shut and I looked at Karl. I wanted nothing more to follow her, but we all knew that I couldn't. She was engaged to Dash, and I was done.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." I said and he shook his head no.

"It's not you... she wasn't herself anyways." he said and Luke gave a small nod.

"I owe you a long overdue apology anyway. I should have never stopped you two." Karl said and I felt myself nod. I wished he hadn't, but understood why he had. I grabbed my bag and changed without another word to him since I had to focus on this match and not what I really wanted right now. I got my mind right, and got ready for my match. I was the demon tonight, and I had missed being him. I won my match, and walked backstage. I was congratulated and felt myself looking for Leela. I knew that I was a fool for even thinking that she would be here to tell me good job, or anything since she had chosen Dash.

I talked to a few more people and started to walk to the locker room to shower and change before going out tonight. I saw Leela walking in front of me and saw an opening to talk to her. I wanted a few moments alone with her. I quickly caught up to her and pulled her into an empty locker room. She gasped as I pushed her against the door and started to say something, but I cut her off with a kiss. She fought it for a second before I felt her hands run up my arms. I moaned when she hands ran through my sweaty hair. I had missed everything about her, but her touch drove me crazy. I pulled away from her and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I have missed you." I whispered and she sighed.

"Finn, please don't." she begged softly and I pulled away to look at her as she gently pushed me again from her.

"Leela..." I was saying when she stopped me by putting her hand over my mouth. I saw the ring as it glinted in the light from the room and shook my head.

"No, I am not going to give up. You deserve better than him. I love you, and I always have loved you." I hissed as I shook her hand off me. She turned to leave, but I trapped her hands in my hand and pushed them over her head so we were face to face.

"Finn, please let me go... this isn't what we need to do, and there is nothing to discuss." she said and I laughed in her face.

"Bullshit, Leela, I have lots to discuss. You never gave me the chance to discuss anything. You ran off that morning. I was hurt when I woke up and found you gone. I had never wanted to wake up next to someone more." I said and she rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips.

"I left because I knew this wasn't possible. I should have never crawled in your bed... we can't be together." she said and I pressed my lips to her as she let out a surprised gasp. I pulled away and she bit her lip as I looked at her. I just wanted to make her understand that I really did love her.

"We can be together. You were scared that's the only reason. Karl doesn't care anymore. You didn't let me explain what you saw that day, you didn't give me the chance to tell you my feelings, and you hid behind your brother." I said to her as she tried to get her hands out of mine, but I held her in place as I looked down at her. She was getting mad at me.

"Let me go, Finn, I am happy with Dash." she said and I chuckled. She could do so much better than him.

"You can do better than a man who fucks you senseless against your will, and only loves you some of the time." I said and she tried to pull her wrist away again, but I pressed a leg between hers to keep her in place.

"Fuck you, Finn, you have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't hide behind my brother... I saved your friendship. I even gave up my relationship with him so that you would have friends. I wanted to be more than a one-night stand, but it just wouldn't work. I don't care what I saw that day because I know what I felt and what I have seen. We aren't ever supposed to be together. You scare me, your past bothers me, and even thought I do love you... you would only love me for so long. I know it would only be a matter of time before you got bored with me. I know who you are Finn." she said and I felt my expression harden. I would never get bored of her. I had wanted her for so long.

"You don't know me, and I do know what I am talking about. I have heard what he says about you when you aren't around. I have heard him talking about fucking you when you are sleeping, or how he proposed because he felt you were bored and didn't want to put effort into finding someone else. I have heard that he doesn't want children, but I bet you he told you that he did. I have heard all of this, plus so much more, and I know that you deserve better." I said and her eyes got wide.

"You will say anything won't you?" she asked me and I pursed my lips, but finally stepped away from her. She wasn't going to listen to me. She wasn't going to hear the truth... no matter who it came from. She rubbed her wrist and turned to leave. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't know what else to do.

"I wish we would have worked." I said and I heard her sigh.

"I wish you would have told the truth a long time ago." I said as I watched her walk out again. I had no idea what else to do or say to her to make her see that I really did want her.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!** Sorry for the short chapter, but I think this needs to be its own.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I walked to my office. I didnt recognise myself anymore. I was thinner, I didnt smile much anymore, and I had become a loner. I hadnt really talked to anyone except for Dash or my mom that I didnt have to anymore. I hadn't spoken to Karl since Summerslam, which was over a month ago, and I missed him. Tini would text me, but I wouldn't reply much. I never knew what to say. I had never felt lonelier than I did now. I missed being on the road, I missed the excitement in life, and I missed being myself. I knew that I had done this to myself. I had choosen Dash and thrown Finn away... I had done that. I had almost stopped planning the wedding, and Dash was getting tired of the different excuses about me not knowing what I wanted or something else.

I made it through the day and headed home. Dash was going to meet me there. We were going house hunting this afternoon. I changed as soon as I got home and Dash was waiting for me impatiently.

"Come on, Leela, you are going to look at houses not pick up guys." he said and I rolled my eyes as I walked out once I had changed. I was grabbing my things when someone knocked on tbe door. He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head because I certainly hadn't invited anyone over.

He opened it and I could see Finn in the doorway. He was the last person I wanted to see right now and the last one I expected to show up here. I also knew how Dash was going to react so I got ready.

"Finn, what are you doing here? Leela forgot to tell me she invited you." he said to him at tbe door.

"She didn't." Finn said and I was just waiting on Dash to flip out. He was never a fan of Finn but since we have been togethers its like he hates him now. I never told him about that night so who knows what made up reasons he uses to hate him.

"Then why are you here? We were just leaving." Dash said as Finn looked over his shoulder at me.

"She isnt really talking to her brother so he asked me to come check on her... ya know, make sure you didnt kill her and bry her somewhere in the woods." Finn replied sarcastically and I groaned... I saw Dash's immediate change. He was pissed.

"Funny, but if I were you I would stay out of family disputes." Dash said and closed the door in Finn's face. He turned to look at me. I got ready to say something, and was met with a backhand. I fell to the ground and felt a sharp pain go through my arm. I groaned and felt him pick me up off the ground only to be dropped a second later. I looked up to see Finn pinning Dash to a wall and hutting him across the face.

"Dont you ever come near her again!" Finn screamed and hit him again. I pulled myself to my feet and grabbed Finn's arm. He looked at me and his rage intensified.

"He's not worth it." I said and he shook his head.

"Let me have his keys." I said and Finn grabbed them from Dash's pocket. I took my house key off and put the ring on the keyring.

"Don't ever come near her again." Finn said and threw him out the door. Finn closed it and pulled me to him. I never knew how close I wanted to be near him until right now.

"Finn, Im so sorry." I mumbled into his chest and I felt his squeeze me tighter.

"No. Im sorry I didnt fight harder for you." he said and I looked up at him. The emotions his eye held right then were more than I could handle. I felt tears spring in my eyes and buried my face into his chest once more. He rubbed my back in a soothing manner as his phone rang. I looked at him and he carefully pressed his lips to mine. I craved him so much at this moment. I needed his to make everything ok. I knew that it would be as long as I was far away from Dash.

 **A/N:** Can they make it now?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Finn insisted that we were going to the hospital when my arm continued to swell and turn colors. I was hoping that it would just go away, but it wasn't. We went to the emergency room, and Dash had cracked my arm when he pushed me down. I wanted to cry when they were wrapping my arm in the cast, and Finn held my hand as they finished up. We got done, and we took me back to my house.

"Fuck." I said when we walked up and saw my front door kicked open. He sighed and pulled me back to the car. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as he called the police, and pulled me to him as we waited. I was glad that he was there, and didn't say anything as we waited. He would wipe away my tears, and pulled me closer as we saw the cop cars pull up. We got out and waited as they went inside; we were given the all clear and I felt my jaw drop. My apartment was destroyed. I had things smashed, spray paint was everywhere, and they had ransacked everything. I walked into my closet and all my clothes had been shredded, spray painted, or destroyed in some way or another.

"You can stay with me, love." Finn said and I nodded as they finished taking our statement. They asked me if things were missing and I shrugged because I wasn't sure... it was hard to tell. The apartment people had already been there to make sure that the door would still lock so that nothing else could be stolen or destroyed. I was numb as we drove to Finn's house. Finn had told Karl what was going on as I had talked to the police about different things. I was just glad that Finn was helping me deal with things. My phone and kept ringing on and off as we drove to Finn's.

"You will eventually have to talk to him." he said and I sighed as I hit ignore one more time. I went back to looking out the window and saw storms moving in. I was used to them doing this every evening during the summer months in Florida. I shuttered as a loud boom of thunder hit when we were turning into his community. I felt Finn take my hand and rub his thumb over the back of my hand in a soothing manner. We pulled into to his garage as the rain started to pour down outside. I got out and walked into house after him. I walked to his dining room that had large windows that over looked the lake behind his house.

"Will you please just answer your phone?" Finn asked me as he walked in as my phone started to ringing again. I looked from it to him and chucked it at him. He caught it and looked at me.

"You fucking talk to him." I said and turned back to the window. He turned me phone off and sat it down on the table. I heard him walk over to me and he stood behind me. I felt his hands settle on my hips and he sighed. I was angry, and I was trying not to take it out on him.

"I'm not him." he whispered as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I know, but I haven't decided if you are worse yet." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm whatever you need me to be when you need it." he said and I turned to look at him.

"Finn..." I was saying and he stopped me.

"Leela, I have fucked this up monumentally, and I know that. I just want the chance to talk about us, about that night, and maybe about a future. I want you to understand that I am willing to wait until you are ready, until you can, or until you forgive me for all the stuff I have done to you. I can't change who I am, who I have been, but I do have control over that future that I would like to have with you. I can be whatever you need me to be... even if it's just to stand here and watch you want to burn the world down" he said and I felt myself nod.

"I want... to be happy." I finally said and he sighed.

"I want the same thing." he admitted and looked at me.

Karl POV

I drove up to Finn's house at 4am and rang the doorbell relentlessly until Finn finally opened the door looking very pissed off.

"What the fuck?" he asked me and I walked inside. I saw Leela standing there in some of Finn's clothes and I hugged her.

"I am fine." she mumbled and I felt rage as I saw her arm in a cast.

"I want him dead." I said and she smirked.

"I want coffee." she said and I shook my head. She was always trying to make light of everything as she turned to walk back into the house. I hit the table next to me and she stopped as I yelled at her.

"Take this seriously, Leela!" I said as she turned on her heels and slapped the taste from my mouth. Finn moved between us and I was fuming, but I understood. She always tried to run from her problems, and I knew that she was just going to blame me for all of this as well. She had stayed with Dash on her own. He may have been controlling, but she could have left.

Leela POV

I knew that Karl wasn't going to believe how bad this had been... he never had. He always acted like the great big brother, but in reality he wasn't anything more than an asshole with a great wife whom he didn't deserve.

"I am taking this seriously! I didn't answer the phone all day yesterday because I don't want to talk to you. You may be my brother, but you haven't much acted like it. You pushed me away from Finn and almost into Dash's arms. I know I could have walked away at anytime, but I was scared. I tried to talk to you about it and you just brushed it off. You told me that we were just fighting and it would be alright. You told me you would be there to help me, and when I called... you were too drunk with Luke. I have taken what you have done to me very seriously." I snapped as Finn turned to look at Karl with shock.

"I never thought he was really hurting you... I thought..." he said and I was pissed as I pulled off my shirt. I turned around and heard an audible gasp. I had a scar from across my shoulder blades from where Dash held me down one night. I had called Karl, and he had hung up on me.

"You thought what? I wanted attention? I wanted to make someone jealous? I wanted you to break up with him for me? I just wanted my brother to fucking help me." I screamed at him as I pulled me shirt on and turned around to see Finn punch Karl in the stomach. Karl went down to one knee, and I pulled Finn back by his arm.

"I don't care what you think anymore, and would like it if you would just leave." I said and Finn nodded.

"Karl, you should leave." Finn said as Karl finally made it to his feet. He shook his head at us as he held his stomach and sighed.

"Leela..." he said and I walked away from him and into the kitchen. I heard him and Finn say something before the door opened and shut a second later. I walked outside before Finn could come tell me anything. I didn't want to hear anything anymore.

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe that this has over 100 reviews! You all are amazing.  
**

* * *

 _Two months later..._

I was sitting at my desk in the performance center when Finn came in a sat down. I looked up at him and he took a long drink of water, and shook my head. I had just gotten a promotion in advertising, so I had a real office now that he liked to come hang out in.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked me and I nodded. He would come over and I would cook us dinner most nights. I had just bought a house and he had been coming over more. Finn had become one of my best friends after he had helped me through the time getting over and away from Dash. He also helped me when I was dealing with my family. Karl and I still weren't speaking. I was talking to Tini and my mother, but Karl had really hurt me. Finn and I were always hanging out when he was in town, and I had even rescued him from a few bad dates. He had also been protective over me when I would start talking to any guy. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to date anyone, but I knew that I would eventually have to try again.

"Oh, I have that wedding this weekend, and I need a date... would you?" he asked me and I looked at him strange.

"I thought that one girl was going with you?" I asked him because the wedding was in Ireland. He was flying out tomorrow night.

"I already got you a ticket, and you are the boss now... so personal day." he said and I rolled my eyes. He knew that I wouldn't actually tell him no, and quickly sent out an email about being out of the office for personal reasons for the days that Finn needed me. He kissed my forehead, told me he would see me 6, and left. I was finishing up my work when Matt stuck his head in the office.

"Hey, Leela, have you seen Finn?" he asked me and I shook my head. Matt and Finn have been friends since Finn was in Japan, and they were good friends. Matt was also friend with Karl, so I had known him for years.

"He was in here earlier, but I think he left." I said and he nodded.

"You two dating yet?" he asked me because it had been a running joke since Finn and I were always together.

"Ha ha, funny... no." I said and he smirked.

"Just know you are the only woman I have ever seen him like this with." he said and I shrugged.

"Everyone needs a best friend." I said as he started to step out of the doorway and he shook his head.

"I have never been able to be a best friend with a woman... it was always a cover." he said with a smirk and left. I finally finished up, reminded everyone that I wouldn't be in the office after today, and headed to Publix. I had to pick up a few things. I finished up and made my way home. Finn's car was already in the drive way and I waked inside. He was hoped up when I came inside and helped me with my groceries. He also handed me a glass of wine.

"Thank you, I could get used to this." I said and he chuckled.

"I offered you a room." he reminded me because he did ask me to move in with him.

"I didn't want to hear your one night stands." I said and he chuckled.

"I actually haven't slept with anyone in about 3 months." he said and I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"That explains the grumpiness." I said and he shook his head.

I changed and we started to cook dinner. I had bought chicken and vegetables since he was always being so healthy. I had gotten him to eat a donut once and then joked he already gained a fat roll. I was grabbing something when I spotted his bags in the living room.

"You staying the night?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Flight leaves at 4am." he said and I groaned because it was almost 8pm now.

"Stay up and movie marathon?" I asked him and he nodded.

We made it to the airport and boarded the plane. He had gotten us 1st class tickets and he told me to shut up when I realized that it was too much. We both fell asleep as the plane pushed away from the gate. I was woken up when we landed and Finn helped get our things. We were picked up by his sister Anna-Marie. I had met her before and she was always so nice to me. She hugged us and took us to his parents house.

"Leela! It's lovely to see you again." his mother said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you for letting us stay." I said and she smiled at me.

We put our things in a room, and then headed for a late breakfast. We went to a cafe that was on the seawall. The view was great, and the food was great. Finn was happy and we had to go to the wedding tonight. Finn's whole family was going, so now I was really unsure why I had come with him, but it was nice to be away.

"Are you almost ready?" Finn asked me as I finished getting ready.

"Yes, I promise you won't miss out on the beer." I said and he chuckled through the door. I finished putting my necklace on and walked out.

Finn POV

I was waiting for Leela to get ready. I turned to see Leela walk out and I felt my jaw drop. She was wearing a maroon dress that ended at the knees with lace accents, and three quarter sleeve. The neckline ended just above her breast, and she looked beautiful. She had her hair pulled back in curls.

"You look beautiful." I said and she blushed as I held out my arm. She was in black pumps and came closer to my height. We rode with my parents to the wedding and I was glad to see one of my best friends get married to a great woman. The reception was fun and I was dancing with everyone. I looked over to see Leela talking with one of my old mates, Andrew. I walked over and put my arm around her waist. Andrew was always a manwhore, and I didn't want Leela to get in his sights.

"Andrew, how have you been?" I asked him as I pulled Leela to me.

"Finn, nice to see you come back. I was just talking to your friend here. I was more surprised that you aren't dating her." he said and I chuckled.

"Everyone needs friends." I said and he smirked.

"Then you won't mind if I dance with your friend." he said and Leela gave a small smile before accepting his hand. I watched them walk over to the dance floor and gripped my beer tighter.

"Jealousy never looked good on you, son." Father said as he walked over and I looked over at him as he walked up to me.

"I'm not jealous. We are just friends." I said and he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"I looked at your mother that way a lot, and I still do. If you want her then tell her or fight for her. You both obviously care for each other." he said and I sighed. I had been waiting for her to come to me, but perhaps he was right... I needed to go to her.

I finally walked over and started to dance with her as they played 'Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. She looked at me and I gave a small smile.

"They take request." I said as I pulled her closer and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." she whispered and I rested my hands on her waist as we swayed to the music. I was happy to get to hold her.

We finished and I looked down at her. She was beautiful and I wanted to talk to her. I had to talk to her.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." I said and took her hand. We were in downtown Dublin and I wanted to go walking with her. We were near Phoenix Park and I walked us to it. I sat down near the fountain and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong, Finn?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I can't do this anymore." I said and she looked at me strange. I pulled her lips to mine as I kissed her. I let my hand tangle in the back of her hair as I pulled her close to me. She moaned and ran her hands up my to rest on my shoulder. I pulled away and looked at her. She looked conflicted.

"I love you, Leela, I do. I love you more than anything. I haven't even looked at a woman in three months. I haven't wanted anyone since you that one night. I hated that I couldn't protect you more when Dash hurt you. I was mad that I couldn't stop your brother from being an ass to you. I was mad that I didn't fight more for you when I should have. I can't do it anymore. I can't stand here beside you and love you without you knowing it. I was a fuck up when we first met, and I should have been better to you. I will apologize every day for that, but please, Leela... love me and let me love you." I begged her.

"Finn..." she said as she tried to search for the right words, and I didn't know if they existed. I loved hearing my name from her mouth. I loved seeing her smiled. I loved her. I waited in anticipation as she pursed her lips while looking up at the sky.

"Please." I begged her softly and she finally looked at me again.

"I don't want to get hurt again. I can't take it." she finally said and I nodded.

"I know, Leela... I know, but let me try." I begged her. I started to say something when she pushed her lips onto mine. I was surprised, but quickly pulled her closer.

"I will kill you if you fuck this up." she whispered to me.

"I will kill myself." I mumbled as I pressed my lips to hers again.

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read this story. You guys are amazing.  
**

* * *

Finn and I took a cab back to his parents house. They were already home as we walked inside and his father told us good night as they headed to bed. Finn and I were standing in the kitchen when he kissed me softly as I leaned against the counter.

"I have been waiting for the day when I could do that without you getting mad at me for it." he joked and I rolled my eyes.

"I have been waiting for you to stop being a jackass... I guess we both win." I said as he chuckled and kissed me again.

"You know... I still think about the night I got to hold you in my arms as you fell asleep. You looked so peaceful as you slept against me." he said as he stood beside me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That was one of the best night of sleep I have had in a long time." I admitted and he looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, you have insanely comfortable bed." I said and started laughing as he shook his head.

"Come on, it's after midnight and we have stuff to do tomorrow." he said and I looked at him strange as he lead me to the back set of stairs.

"I have to show off my girlfriend." he said with a chuckle as we went to his bed room. I was surprised that he didn't try again as we laid down, but I was just happy to be in his arms.

 _A few weeks later..._

I sighed as I boarded the plane to go to New Orleans. I was going for the Monday night taping, and we were going to stay a few extra days. I had gotten us a suite at the French Market Inn that was off Jackson Square. Finn had already checked in last night and I would meet him tonight backstage. I knew that he liked it because he said that it was too much when he told me he got there. I had stayed there before and loved it.

I arrived in New Orleans and took a car to the arena. I got backstage and felt nervous. I knew that I would end up seeing Karl, and it had been awhile since we saw each other. Tini was still talking to me frequently, and so was Mom, but not Karl. Tini had told me that he had blamed some of what happened on him, and I knew that I had blamed him much more than I should have for those horrible months.

I walked to Finn's dressing room and knocked. I smirked when Luke looked shocked to see me. He pulled me in for a hug and caused me to drop my bag.

"Shit, sorry, Lee." he said as he picked it up and handed it to me. I took it and hugged him again.

"It's good to see you too, Luke." I said and he smiled at me. He let me into the dressing room and I saw Finn talking to AJ. He immediately left the conversation and walked over to me. He kissed me and when we pulled away they were both looking at us surprised.

"Guys, meet my girlfriend, Leela." he said and they both smirked.

"About damn time." AJ said and I chuckled as the door opened. We turned to see Braun and Karl coming into the room. Braun made a beeline to hug me and Karl turned around to leave. I excused myself after Braun put me down, and walked out to find him. I knew that I had to talk to him. I saw him go around a corner so I followed him. I finally caught up to him and pulled him into an alcove.

"Leela..." he was saying, and I hugged him before he could say anything else.

"We were both fucking idiots... now move on." I said as I pulled away. He chuckled and hugged me again.

"At least tell me you are the reason Finn has been happier now?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, we talked when I went as his date to the wedding in Ireland." I said and he chuckled.

"Tini will finally stop being mad at me now that we are talking again." he said and I laughed as he took a selfie to post on his IG story so she would see it. We were walking back to the dressing room when we past Dash and Scott. I hadn't seen Dash since he broke my arm and I felt nervous around him when we walked past him.

"No hard feelings, Leela." he said and I couldn't stop Karl in time. He whipped around and punched him right in the mouth. Scott went to intervene but I stopped him.

"He broke my arm when we broke up... so it's up to you if you want to defend him." I said and Scott put his hands up to show no problems as he backed away a few feet. Karl finally got done and we walked back to the dressing room.

"Feel better?" I asked him and he chuckled as we walked inside. Dash had gotten a few hits in on Karl, so he had a swollen eye, and a busted lip. I grabbed a cold water from the small fridge in the room and tossed it to him as they all looked at us.

"I'm gonna go with Leela won?" Luke asked and I smirked.

"Dash didn't." Karl said and Finn 'Too Sweeted' him before pulled me over to him.

We were talking when someone knocked on the door. Luke opened it to find Hunter behind the door. I saw Dash behind him with a smirk and knew what was about to happen.

"Karl, you hit Dash?" he asked him and Karl nodded. Hunter shook his head and ran a hand over his beard.

"Six weeks." he told him and Karl nodded, but I was annoyed. I knew that wasn't fair. He was going to be suspended because Dash was a cry baby.

"So, what's his punishment?" I asked Hunter as I pointed at Dash and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"He was defended himself." Hunter said and I shook my head.

"Tonight maybe, but what about when he attacked a WWE employee a few months ago?" I asked Hunter and he looked at me strange.

"What?" he was asking me when both Dash and Finn realized what I was doing.

"That was private." Dash sneered and Finn tried to step closer, but I stopped him.

"That was at the performance center, asshole." I shot back and Hunter looked surprised that he had missed something.

"Dash, leave... I will contact you after speaking with Leela about what will happen next." Hunter told him and got ready to say something, but Hunter cut him off.

"I will fire you on the spot." Hunter told him and Dash thought twice before saying anything. He glared at me and stomped off.

"You want to share something?" Hunter asked me as he stepped into the room when the door closed.

"As long as you drop Karl's suspension." I said as I crossed my arm and he chuckled.

"I'll drop it to a week." he said and I looked at Karl. He nodded and I motioned for Hunter to sit down. I told Hunter how Dash had cornered me at the performance center and hurt my shoulder. I told him about seeing the trainer for it and he was going to confirm it. They took all these concerns seriously now, and I knew that Dash may very well be fired, but I wasn't going to protect him anymore. He asked me if there were any other things, and Finn chimed in about my broken arm before I could stop him. Hunter gathered information, told us we would be providing statements, and had a car sent for Karl so he could fly back immediately.

"You are a brave person." Karl said and hugged me as he grabbed his things.

"It runs in the family." I said and he chuckled as Luke walked him out. I looked at Finn and he pulled me to him as I started to cry. I hadn't realized that I needed to cry, but I guess I did.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

We got to the hotel and Finn kissed me as soon as the door closed behind us. I moaned and tightened my arms around his neck.

"You are an amazing woman." he said as we pulled away and I shrugged.

"I guess." I said and he chuckled.

"You just stood up and took down the asshole who controlled you... and you did it alone. You are badass... now, let's go walk around Bourbon Street and get food." he said and I nodded. We made sure we had everything before we walked out of the hotel. He grabbed my hand as we walked a few blocks over and found a bar. I ordered a burger because I was starving and he laughed as I also ordered a beer.

"Live a little." I said and he chuckled.

"Fine, I will have the same." he said as we ordered and I kissed him.

We were talking and eating burgers as we watched ESPN. They were actually recapping RAW on some of it and Finn pulled his hat a little lower. I chuckled as someone finally realized it was him when we were leaving. We walked to the Tropical Isle and got a hand grenade before we wandered down Bourbon Street. I was feeling the alcohol by the time we got back to the hotel room as he pulled us out to the balcony. He took his shirt off and threw it back into the room as he pulled me to him. He kissed me as I chuckled.

"You are so fucking sexy." I mumbled and he started to kiss down my neck. I saw the people still partying below us as he began to inch the tank top up my torso and I gasped when his hands grabbed my breast.

"You don't like it?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I do, but I'm not about to have an audience." I said and he chuckled.

"I don't plan on showing you off." he said and bit into my neck. I gasped as he grabbed me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us into the room. He threw me onto the bed and his lips quickly found mine again. We didn't waste much time getting rid of clothes. I flipped us over and kissed down his defined abs as he gasped when my tongue touched the tip. He tangled his hands in my hair and groaned when I put him fully inside my mouth. I listened to him as I began to bob up and down and his hand began to move me where he wanted.

"Fuck, Leela... stop. I can't..." he said as I tightened my cheeks and he let out a primal groan. He pushed me off and I stood up to look at him. He was trying to catch his breath as he looked at me with dark eyes. He quickly sat up and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to him and kissed me. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"You like being a bad girl don't you?" he asked me and chuckled as he turned me to face the bed. I looked over my shoulder and smirked as his hand smacked against my ass. I gasped and he smirked back at me. He massaged the offended area as he stepped closer, and his other hands snaked around my waist.

"Bend over." he growled in my ear and I bent over onto the bed as I placed my knees on the edge. He smacked my ass again as I felt his tip run against my opening. I let my head dip down as I moaned, but he grabbed my ponytail and pulled my head back up. My back arched harshly, but that was the moment that he slipped himself into me. I moaned at the feeling as he fully seated himself inside of me. He grabbed my hip as he began to thrust harshly. I was dipping my fingers into the bed as feeling his skin slap against mine; the feeling was overwhelming. He leaned down so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"Do you need this dick?" he asked me and I whimpered as he thrust all the way in.

"Yes." I moaned and he nipped at my ear.

"How bad?" he asked me as he released my hair. The tension left my back and my face fell to the bed. The change in angle was amazing as he gripped my hips with both hands. I pushed my knees further apart to give him more room and he grunted a primal grunt. He began to thrust harder and faster as I began to moan louder.

"Fuck me, Finn... please. Fuck me." I begged him as I felt the feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I needed my release, and I had no problem begging for it.

"I'm so close." I begged into the mattress as he grunted and thrust harder. I felt the sensation shoot through me as I screamed. He grunted and thrust once more before I felt him shoot inside of me. He laid down next to me as our we both fought to control our breathing.

"I love you, Finn." I mumbled as he pulled himself out of me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I love you too, Leela." he said and I kissed him again.

"Thank you for coming to town." he said as I laid against his chest and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad that we can be together now without your brother freaking out." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"I just hope he doesn't get mad about something else." he said and I sat up to look at him. He grabbed his pants from the floor next to him, and held up a box to me. I was surprised because it was a ring box, but surely he didn't mean what I thought he meant. He chuckled at my expression, and I sat up to look at him.

"I bought this last week... and I wanted to give it to you. I know that I should have waited for a special occasion, but I love you, Leela. I have loved you since I met you. You were always the better person, and that made me only want to try harder for you. I am sorry it wasn't the best start, but I hope that it can be the best forever." he said and opened the box. I was surprised to see a cushion cut diamond with two small emeralds on each side. I looked from him to the ring and back to him.

"Finn..." I was saying when his phone rang. He glanced at it and it was his father.

"Answer it." I said and he handed me the ring box before answering the phone call. I was looking at the ring when I heard Finn become upset. I looked up to see tears in his eyes and he collapsed on the bed when he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed.

"My mother is in the hospital... they aren't sure what's wrong." he said and I rubbed his back. I knew that he was closer to his family, and this wasn't a good thing.

"Come on, I will drive you to the hospital." I said as I texted Brian, Road Dogg, about what was going on. I didn't think he would be awake, but quickly told me to tell him to take his time. We quickly packed up, left the card on the nightstand, and started downstairs.

"Wait..." he said and I looked at him. He handed me the box.

"Give me an answer when you are ready." he said and I kissed him. We got into the next cab and arrived at the airport quickly. We walked up to the ticket counter and he looked at me.

"Do you have your passport?" he asked me and I nodded. I always carried it with me because of the many times we had to change plans due to whatever reason's they changed the travel dates.

"Would you please come with me?" he asked me and he took my hands. He had told me how bad his mother was and I knew that he probably needed someone.

"Yes." I finally said and he kissed me before we booked our tickets, and headed straight to the gate. I sent an email stating that I would be away for a few days on a personal emergency right before they told us to put our items away. I sent Karl a quick text about what was going on, and fell asleep as they plane got into the air.

Finn POV

I was so happy when we were only an hour away from Dublin. I looked over at Leela as she slept and realized how lucky I was to have her. I caressed the back of her hand as the stewardess came past us.

"You two are a cute couple." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you" I said and she smiled before going on with some other things.

"Love, we are landing soon." I whispered to her and she stirred before opening her eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"You ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I am since you are here." I said and she gave a small smile.

"I wished that tonight had gone better." I said and she looked at me strange.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"I wanted to propose and then spend time with you... this wasn't what I meant." I said and she smirked.

"Finn, just being with you is good enough." she said and kissed me.

"I love you." I said and I kissed her.

"I mean it about it answer. You can either just put it on or give it back." I said as she grabbed her bag. She was looking for something and when she pulled her hand out the ring was on her finger.

"You already knew my answer." she said and I kissed her again as they announced we were getting prepared for the landing. I held her hand as we landed and wished I was coming home for a happier reason.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

Finn rented a car and we headed for the hospital she was at outside of Dublin. They had moved her to St. Columcille's hospital and it was supposed to be a good one from the way Finn was talking about it. They had figured out it was something with her heart and they had done an exploratory surgery by the time we had arrived at the hospital. He kept getting updated from his father and brothers. Ann Marie was too upset to text, and I felt horrible since she was very close to their mother as she was the only girl. We got there and went to the room that we had been told. Eoin, Finn's brother, was outside the room when we walked up and pulled Finn in for a hug.

"Go on in.. Dad is in there." he said and Finn looked at me. I kissed him and he walked in there as I stood with Eoin. I had met him a handful of times, but I hugged him. I remember when our Dad died... I knew it was heartbreaking and if all I could do it hug them then I would do it.

"Any news?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"They know it's a heart attack, but it was bad. They aren't sure how long the brain didn't get oxygen... that's why she's not awake yet." he said and I hugged him again. I wasn't surprised that they hadn't texted Finn all of that because it would have only upset him more. I was talking to him when Ann Marie walked up and hugged me.

"Thank you for bringing him home." she said and I nodded. I had talked to her many times before Finn and I got together. She had come to a show in Japan when I was there for Karl and we became friends.

"I wouldn't have let him stay in the states." I said and she chuckled before hugging me again. She walked into the room as I yawn.

"You want to get some coffee? They have a cafeteria." Eoin said and I nodded.

"I will find it. You stay." I said and he smiled. I asked if anyone wanted anything before walking away to give them a moment as a family. I grabbed a cup and was walking back when someone was arguing with Eoin. I got closer and realized that someone was trying to get a picture of Finn. I walked up and snatched the camera from the man, and smashed it into the floor before he could get it back.

"You are the scum of the fucking Earth... get out of here." I hissed at him as security showed up. I gave them the parts of the camera I had and he was promptly escorted out of the hospital.

"Thank you." Eoin said and I nodded as I sipped my coffee.

"You are welcome... no one deserves that." I said as Finn walked outside.

"What is going on?" he asked us as he saw security walking away.

"You have a bad ass lass here... she smashed the camera of the person trying to get a picture of you in there with mum." Eoin told him and Finn looked at me surprised. He kissed me and I handed him my cup for some coffee. A second later Fintin walked out and hugged me.

"Go get some rest. She is going to have a test later, and we can't stay in here for it. Get cleaned up and rest. She would want you two to do that." he said and I nodded.I looked at Finn who hugged his father and Eoin was going to ride back with us. I let them sit up front while I sat in back as the scenery past us. I must have fallen asleep because Finn woke me up when we got there. Eoin walked to his house a few blocks over, and we went inside.

He pulled me with him to his old bedroom. We quickly changed and laid on the bed. I pulled him into my arms as I felt tears hit my skin. I kissed his forehead as he sobbed. I knew that this was breaking his heart and I couldn't do anymore than hold him. We must have fallen asleep like that because I was woken up later to a phone ringing. Finn jumped up and answered it. I sat up and waited for him to finish talking. He sat his phone down and ran a hand over his face. We had slept for over three hours. He pulled me to him as we laid back down.

"Thank you." he said as he ran his finger over the ring and I looked up at him. He kissed me and I knew that kind of kiss. I moaned as he quickly roll on top of me and he ran a hand down my side. I pushed my hips up and allowed him to pull the shorts and underwear from me. He threw them somewhere behind him and I pushed his off his hips. I felt him press against my stomach after he ridded himself of them. He began to kiss down my neck as he ran his hand over my center and I pushed my legs further apart. I gasped when he slipped two fingers inside and he pulled away to look at me. I was looking at him and I saw so much in his eyes. I put my hands on the sides of his neck and pulled him back down to me. We dueled for the kiss as he positioned himself at my entrance. I didn't have to wait long as he thrust himself into me. I arched my back and let out a quick moan at sensation. I wasn't sure if anyone was home so I didn't want to be loud. I gasped when he pulled my legs higher on his hips and set back on his heels. I looked up at him as he sat up and he intertwined our fingers as he pushed them down on both sides of my head. He pressed his lips to mine as he began to thrust into me.

I let out a little moan as he pulled his lips away and he buried his head into my neck as he thrust. The grip he had only tightened as he continued at a lazy pace; and the only sound was our breathing.

"Finn..." I gasped as my body crept closer to my release. He let go of my hands and gripped my hip as he started to pick up the pace. I pulled his lips to mine as he bit down on my lips. I groaned and arched my back to pull him inside of me... I wanted my release. He knew it and sped up again as my body tightened around him.

"Finn." I gasped and he kissed me to keep my quiet as he thrust into me to ride out my orgasm. He wasn't far behind me as I felt him release into me before laying his head against my shoulder. I ran my hands up his back as I heard him panting. He finally pulled up and looked at me.

"I love you." he mumbled and got off me.

"I love you too." I said as I followed him into the bathroom. He started the shower and pulled us into it. I knew that something was off about him after that phone call.

"Finn, what's going on?" I asked him and he slammed his fist into the wall of the shower. I was surprised at his outburst, but didn't move.

"Mum passed during the test... that was Dad that had called me." he said and I put my hand over my mouth in shock. I pulled him to me as he tried to fight it, but eventually started sobbing as I lowered us to the floor of the shower. I felt so bad for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

We finally got Finn back into the bedroom and he cried himself to sleep. I felt so bad for him as I heard the front door open. I walked out to see Eoin and Fintin coming in the house. I hugged both of them as Fintin walked into the bedroom. I looked at Eoin and he sighed.

"I need to go home." he said and I nodded.

"You can stay." I said and he sighed.

"I don't really know what to do." he admitted and I nodded.

"I felt that way when my Dad died." I said and he sat down. I sat beside him as he started to cry.

"Does it get easier?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, it's been years for me, and I still miss him. You don't get over it, but you learn to live with it." I said and he nodded as I hugged him again. I was rubbing his back when Finn came into the room. He had put on some clothes, and I was glad he didn't come out here naked.

"Are you really trying to steal my fiance in front of me?" he asked us and we pulled away. I knew that this was going to have a bad reaction because of everything that's happening.

"Finn, he was upset... it's not what..." I was saying when Finn punched Eoin as Ann-Marie came into the house with their other brother. I grabbed Finn before he could do anything else, as Ann-Marie grabbed Eoin. I pushed Finn outside the back door, and he punched the patio table. I knew that there was nothing that I could say that would make him feel better, so I just let him go. He walked out the gate, and into the alley. I was barefoot, but I followed him. He was pissed off. We made it all the way to the seawall in Bray before he sat on the seawall. I sat beside him and he ran his hands over his face.

"Finn..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Please get away from me... you don't care about me... you are just using me to." he said and I knew that he wasn't actually upset at me.

"It's not like that." I said and he shook his head.

"I should have never wasted my time on you... if I hadn't of been worried about you then I would have been with the people who care for me. I know that's not you." he said and I nodded.

"I only used you for sex...just get away from me. I don't even love you." he was saying when I stood up.

"I got it Finn..." I got it." I said and walked back to his parents house. I walked into as Eoin and Fintin were heading out.

"I won't be long. I am getting a hotel room." I said and Fintin stopped me.

"He... always had problems with anger and not understanding how to deal." he said and hugged me. I knew that everything was going to be ok, but it wasn't going to be easy right now.

"I will still be around." I said and Ann-Marie came back inside.

"Fergal is..." she asked me and I shrugged.

"He was sitting on the sea wall when I got tired of being told how he didn't like me." I said and she shook her head.

"We don't need to be fighting today." she said and I agreed. She tried to get me to stay, but I finally told them what I needed to do. I knew that if I was bothering Finn, then I didn't need to be around right now.

"I am going to go stay at a hotel, and I will be around if you need me." I said and I got my bags. I checked into a small hotel near by and hoped that Finn would be alright. I called Karl and Luke to let them know what was going on, but no telling anyone because I didn't know what the family wanted. I fell asleep a few minutes later and hoped that when I woke up this was a horrible dream.

Finn POV

I walked home and looked for Leela. I had gotten a few text from the guys, and WWE had reached out to tell me that I could take as much time as I needed. I wasn't sure what to do. I had screamed at Leela just to get her away from me. I didn't know what else to do. I had sex with her after finding out and that didn't help, I slept, I took a walk, and nothing was helping me right now. I knew that it would hurt, but I never knew that it would be a consuming pain. I was sitting there when Dad walked inside.

"Dad..." I was saying when he stopped me.

"Son, I know this is probably one of the worst days you have ever had... but you are not going to take it out on us. I know that it's hard... I already miss everything about her." he said and sat down with me.

"Let me tell you something... I know that you love Leela... and I know that you have problems with anger, but don't push her away. I had plenty of fights with your mother, but right now... I just want to tell her none of those meant anything and that I loved her." he said and I nodded.

"I know... I know. I don't know what to do." he said and I nodded.

"Me either dad... Mom usually told us at this point." I said and he chuckled.

"She did hold all of us together." he said as Eoin came in. He looked at me and I was shocked to see that I had given him a fully busted lip. I stood up and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I know that she wasn't trying to do anything, but help you." I said and he nodded.

"I know you how you feel, but you really do need to apologize to her." he said and I sighed.

"And... congrats." he said and I looked at him strange.

"You let it slip she was your fiance, but I'm pretty sure if you don't talk to her soon that will be a former title. I know your mother was happy that you were with her." Dad confirmed and I ran a hand over my face.

"Look boys, your mother loved you and she is gone, so just live the way she wanted you to live." he said and hugged both of us.

"When do we need to pick our arrangements?" I asked them and Dad sighed.

"We went to talk to them... we aren't sure what to do." he said as Ann-Marie came inside.

"Dad, the bank isn't sure about the loan." she said and I looked at her.

"I will take care of everything. We need to take care of Mom, how she took care of us." I said as we all looked at each other with tears in our eyes. I wished this was just a bad dream.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I glanced at the clock and it was after 11 pm. I shuffled over to the door, and looked through the peephole... it was Finn. I opened the door and looked out at him. He held up a single red rose, and I gave a soft smile.

"I'm so sorry." he said as I opened the door and let him inside. I closed and turned around to him trying to kiss me. I held him back and he had tears in his eyes.

"I never meant to take it out on you... and the things I said weren't true." he said as he walked in and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his hands over his face, and I knew that he was broken. I finally walked over and sat down beside him. I pulled him in for a hug as he openly sobbed on my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore." he sobbed and I rubbed his back.

"Take it a day at a time." I said and he sighed as he sat back up.

"I don't want to loose you, Leela." he said and I nodded. I remember when my Dad died, and I couldn't figure out what to do. I pushed people away, I had many different feelings all the time, and I lost my mind. I understood what he was going through.

"I know, Finn... but you can't completely push me away." I whispered and he nodded.

"I never meant to... I just don't know what to do." he said.

"Have you eaten?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"What?" he asked me.

"Food... when is the last time you had any?" 'I asked him and he shrugged.

"Great, let me change." I said and he looked at me like I was crazy as I threw on jeans and grabbed a hoodie. I slipped on some boots, and motioned for him to follow me. He followed me out and I found a late night pizza place open. They had pizza, burgers, and fried chicken. Finn had heard of it as we both decided on the chicken dinner box with chips. I grabbed us some sodas and we walked to the People's Park beside the river. We sat down and he smiled at me.

"Thank you." he said and kissed me before we started to eat. I was happy to see him eat, and he was talking about different things he used to do in the town. He was pointing things out and looked happy to talk about them. We finished and he grabbed my arm before I could walk away from him. He pulled me into a kiss and hugged me.

"You are amazing, and I don't deserve you." he said and I kissed him again.

"Feeling is mutual." I said as he chuckled.

"Come on, you need sleep." I said and he said nodded. I grabbed his arm and we walked back to the room I had gotten. We stripped down without a word, and fell asleep next to each other.

Finn POV

I woke up the next morning and Leela was on her laptop emailing different people. I walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning beautiful." I said and she smiled at me as since finished up. She turned around and pulled me into her lap; I laughed.

"It's it supposed to be the other way?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"You want to get coffee and head back to the house?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I do." I said and kissed her. I put my clothes back on, we checked out, and grabbed coffee on the way back. She picked up some extras for Dad and my siblings. I knew that she did care about me. I knew it.

I walked inside and Ann-Marie hugged me. I was glad that she had been here with Dad. I kind of just left them last night after we picked out everything for Mom.

"We were worried when you didn't come back after you left to go walking." she said and I nodded.

"I had to go find my fiance." I said and Leela looked at me just as surprised as Ann-Marie did.

"What?" she asked me as Leela sat the coffee down and looked at me amused as Ann-Marie grabbed Leela's hand.

"I'm so happy to have a sister." she said and hugged her. Leela smiled and hugged her back as Dad walked into the room.

"Dad, Finn's getting married." Ann-Marie said and he pulled Leela into a hug. I chuckled as she returned it, but I knew that she was slightly freaking out inside because she didn't like hugs or being touched a lot.

"I'm happy too have you in the family." he told her before hugging me.

"I wish we could have told you under better circumstances." I said and Dad waved it off.

"I'm glad you told us at all." he said and I chuckled because I had literally waited until the last possible moment to tell them that I was going to Japan to wrestle.

We hung out at Dad's that day, and helped him with some of Mom's things. He wanted them put away so that they weren't hurt or bothered... he also knew that it would help him move on. We cried a lot and Leela was there for all of us as we did it. She really was my rock, and I knew that she was going to be my crutch for the next few days to come. I still had to get through the funeral.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome!  
**

* * *

I stood there on the hill as they buried their Mom. I was glad that Luke, Karl, and a few other people had shown up. I was happy to see them, and I knew that Finn needed them. I stood beside Finn when he needed me and beside Karl when they were doing family things.

"He's lucky to have you." Luke said as Tonga walked up and hugged me. I hadn't seen him since that night at Finn's.

"I hope so." I said and they chuckled.

"Let's get dinner tonight." he said and I nodded as Finn walked over to us and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for coming guys." he said as his hand rested on my hip.

"Anything for family." Karl said and I leaned on him. He was slowly becoming the only person I wanted around anymore. I knew that it was bad, but we had gotten closer since being here because of his mom. He had started to confide more in me, let me make decisions for him, and lean on me for more support.

"Dinner tonight? Leela agreed, but if you aren't feeling up to it..." Tonga said and Finn cut him off.

"She can decide for us." he said and I smiled at him.

They went back to their hotel, and we went to his father's house with his father. Fintin went to lay down, his siblings were doing other things, and he pulled me with him into the room we were stay in. He kissed me as his hands cupped my cheeks and my body molded to his. I moaned softly as his hands reached the hem of the dress and he pulled it over my head. I moaned when his hands returned to my sides. I undid his shirt, and pulled it off him. He didn't have to wait long before I pulled the belt from his pants and they soon hit the floor. He walked up back to the bed as I fell with him following me down. I relished in the feeling of his hands all over me as we rid each other of clothes.

"I love you." he whispered as he placed his tip at my entrance.

"I love you too, Finn." I moaned as he slid inside of me. I loved the feeling of him inside of me as he set out pace. We were trying not to wake his father as he rocked against me. My fingers dug into his back as he moaned into the kiss, our lips never leaving each others, and our hands entwined by our sides. He made lazy thrust as he held me to him. He was whispering sweet words as he brought me closer to my orgasm. My breathing started to get shorter as he thrust harder to bring us over the edge.

"Please, Finn, I need you." I softly begged as he pressed his lips harder to mine. I arched my back beckoning him deeper inside of me. I felt the sensation grow as he growled deeply before I felt his release at the same time as mine. I clung to him like he was my only thing in this world, and he cradled me in the same way. I could hear his breathing even out as he soothed my hair and I drew lazy circles on his back. I really did love him.

Finn POV

Leela and I got ready to meet everyone. I convinced my dad to come with us to a pub near the seawall. We ended up at the Harbour Bar and Tonga had a table for us. I was glad to see Luke, Karl, Tonga, Nakamura, and some old friends sitting around the table as we joined. Leela and I sat between Dad and Karl. I was glad that Dad had agreed to come with us. We ordered pints and had fun talking when I felt Leela's ring on her hand.

"I have to say something." I said and I kissed Leela as everyone looked at us.

"Later!" Luke said and I laughed at him.

"I want to thank everyone for coming here to help my family. I love and appreciate you all. I don't deserve friends as good as you all. I also want to say that there is some sunshine in this event... I lost my mother, who was my rock, but I found my soulmate. Leela has agreed to become Mrs. Balor." I said and everyone cheered. Karl hugged me and Tonga hugged Leela. I was glad that everyone was happy for us. We sat and drank until the bar closed. We taxied back home and Leela went to lay down as I sat with my Dad outside in the living room.

"You have a good one, Finn... always let her know that." he said and hugged me.

"I will, Dad. I had you and Mom as good role models." I said and he hugged me again.

I stayed up until almost 4 am talking to Dad, before we went to bed. I curled up next to Leela and fell asleep. I knew that life wasn't great right now, but it would get better.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

 **xXBalorBabeXx- Just wait...  
**

* * *

I walked into my office after being away for 2 weeks to emails, meetings, and everything piled up for me. My secretary was nice enough to help me sort everything, get the right things to the right people, and return emails. I kept getting asked about Finn, and telling people that he was alright, but I wasn't giving out anymore information. I wanted him to answer for himself when he was ready. I was sitting there after 6 pm when I finally gave up for the day. People were always here either for classes, working out, or cutting promos. I grabbed my bags, turned out my lights, and walked out only to run into Dash. He was literally the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Leela." he said and I gave a small smile before turning to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"Dash, please let me go." I said and he sighed.

"I just want to talk to you." he said and I shook my head no.

"Sorry, I have nothing to say and I'm late for something." I said and tried to leave again, but he held me in place.

"Dash, let me go." I said as he stood there and looked at me. He got ready to say something, but someone cut him off.

"Get your fucking hands off her." a voice said and I looked up to see Karl and Luke standing there. I knew that Karl had always wanted to get his hands on Dash, but this wasn't the time or the place. Dash looked at him and smirked.

"Always there to protect her... sure you two aren't fucking?" Dash said and I couldn't stop him, Luke couldn't stop him, and Karl was on top of Dash in an instant. Luke went to stop him, but I stopped Luke. He looked at me with huge eyes, but put his hands up as Karl beat the shit out of Dash. I heard someone coming and got Luke to help me put Karl away. We were getting him when I caught an elbow to the cheek. Karl stopped and looked at me as someone came around the corner. Dash was laying on the floor in a bloody heap, my cheek was already swollen and causing my eye to shut, and Karl was out of breath.

"What the hell?" Hunter asked as he and Brian came up to us.

"Karl was protecting me." I said before anyone else could say anything.

"Dash, you suspended without pay until we have a decision about your status with the company." Paul said as he hauled him to his feet and passed him off the Brian, and Scott, who had just walked up to us. Paul turned and looked at me before pulling me in for a hug.

"He's gone... he's not coming back." he said and I nodded.

"Karl, make this an isolated, because she is your sister, incident." Paul said and Karl nodded. He walked out with us and I followed Karl and Luke to Finn's house. I walked inside as Finn stopped when he saw Karl and me. Luke grabbed an ice pack, and handed it to me as Finn waited for one of us to explain. I looked at Karl and he smirked at me.

"I can't believe you." he said and I shook my head.

"Yes, you can..." I said and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? And why look like you beat the shit out of each other?" he asked us and Luke chuckled.

"Dash made a comment, and Karl took care of it." I said and he raised an eyebrow at my explanation.

"And you hit yourself?" he asked me and I smirked.

"Errant swing." Karl said and Finn shrugged.

"Whatever... what happened to Dash?" he asked us and the three of us looked at each other.

"Let's just say he's unemployed now." Luke said and Finn looked at us strange.

"Well, I wish I could have gotten another few punches in on him." he said. The guys were hanging out while I cooked chicken stir fry. Finn wanted to call something in, but I told him that I was craving it. I finished it and we ate. I didn't make it long before it made me sick.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked me as he asked me from outside the bathroom door.

"I think so. I'm sorry." I said and I heard him chuckle.

"You want me to run and get you some sprite?" he asked me and I sighed as I felt a wave of nauseous come over me.

"Ginger Ale?" I asked him.

"Love you, Leela. I will be back soon. I will take Luke." he said.

"Thank you." I said and sat against the wall. I was focusing on my breathing and not throwing up when the door opened. I saw Karl stick his head in the door.

"You ok?" he asked me as he walked inside and sat in the floor with me.

"I think so... probably a bug." I said and he chuckled.

"How far along are you?" he asked me and I looked at him before he smirked.

"I have 4 of them... I know the symptoms." he said and I chuckled.

"5 weeks." I said and he pulled me to him for a hug.

"When are you telling Finn?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know... I don't even know if he wants kids." I said and he got ready to say something, but he stopped when we heard the front door open.

"Tell him soon." he said before Finn walked in and handed me a cold ginger ale.

"Thank you." I said and took a sip of it. I knew that I needed to tell him soon, but I had no idea how to tell him or how he would react.

Finn POV

I had convinced Leela to stay tonight since she still wasn't feeling great. I sat on the side of the bed and watched her. I knew what was going on, but I was waiting for her to tell me. I had found a pregnancy test before we went home for Mom's funeral. I hadn't brought it up because I wasn't sure how I really felt about it. I was happy about our future together, but knowing that it was going to be 3 of us instead of 2 was overwhelming.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I was sitting in Finn's kitchen, feeling awful, when Finn walked in with Chinese. He had picked it up on the way back from an errand. I barely got back before him. I had been craving it. I knew that I needed to tell him soon, because between being sick and eating stuff I normal don't eat he was bound to get suspicious. Karl had asked me about it a week ago, and I knew that I had a doctor appointment coming up... I pretty much had to tell him soon.

"Thank you." I said and he chuckled.

"I am not complaining, but this is the 5th time you have wanted Chinese in two weeks." he said and I nodded.

"Finn..." I was saying when he cut me off with a kiss.

"I hope it's a boy." he said when he pulled away and my eyes were huge. He chuckled and sat me on the island as he opened a carton of dumplings. He used chop sticks to feed me one.

"I saw the test in the trash before Mom died... and I don't know if I was waiting for you to tell me, or for me to figure out what I wanted." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"You didn't want it?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No... I was scared." he admitted as I fed him a dumpling.

"Oh." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Ewww, dumpling sauce." I said and wiped my forehead as he laughed at me.

"I am excited, but I would like for us to be married before the baby comes." he said and I nodded.

"I think that's a good idea." I said and he chuckled.

"Good, now come outside for a second. I have a surprise." he said and I looked at him strange as I hoped down. He took my hand pulled me outside. I walked out and his backyard was covered in string lights. Tea lights were floating in the pool as Nakamura and his wife, Tonga and his wife, Luke, Karl, Tee, My mom, his dad, Ann-Marie, and Eoin was standing outside.

"Finn?" I asked him and he kissed me.

"This is your wedding." he said as Ann-Marie walked up and handed me a bouquet.

"Finn, you are supposed to be up there." she said and I was so dumbfounded. The flowers were my favorite pink roses.

"I am so not ready for this." I said and Ann-Marie chuckled.

"You look great." she said and I looked down to see what I was wearing. I was in a black and pink sleeveless dress that flared out at the skirt. I looked back at Finn who was smiling as Karl walked up to us.

"Come on, Leela, I gotta give you away and all." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, bro." I said and took his arm. Ann- Marie played 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri and I smiled as I walked towards Finn. Eoin was the going to officiate the wedding, and I was just glad some of Finn's family was here to see this. Eoin went through the procedure and we were married a few minutes later.

"You may kiss your bride." he told Finn, and he scooped me off my feet as he kissed me. They were all cheering for us.

"Thank you all for helping me pull this off." Finn said once we were done kissing and I smiled at him.

"I have one more announcement." I said and he gave me a small nod.

"We will be adding to the family in a few months." I said and they all cheered again. Mom hugged me and his Dad hugged him. I was glad that Finn had planned this behind my back, and that he cared enough to surprise me.

We spent the rest of the evening eating steaks that they grilled while we all sat around and talked. I knew that this was probably better than any wedding we could put together over a few months time.

"Dance with me?" he asked me as we all sat around and I nodded. He turned on a song on Alexa and I smiled as 'Fools Rush In' by Elvis started to play. They all clapped for us as we danced and I was happy to see people joining in. My mom and his dad danced as Ann-Marie had been taking pictures, but was pulled in to dance with Luke as Eion started to talk pictures. I was glad they had thought of everything.

"Did you like tonight?" Finn asked me as we finally went to bed around 1 am and I kissed him.

"I think my favorite part was becoming Mrs. Finn Balor." I said and he kissed me as his hands unzipped the back of my dress. I let it pool on the floor as he undid my bra. I moaned when he rubbed the spot where the clasp had been as I pushed my underwear off my hips.

"Eager are we?" he asked me with a chuckle as I pushed his shorts off his hips. He quickly rid himself of his shirt as I pushed him back on the bed. I was horny as I put his rock hard dick in my mouth. He gasped and gripped the bedspread as I bobbed my head up and down.

"Leela... I need your pussy." he grunted and I smirked as I pulled him out of my mouth. He scooted back further on the bed as I positioned myself over him. He got ready to say something, but I slowly sank down onto him. He grabbed my hips and help me set a pace as I rode him with abandonment. I felt myself getting closer as his thumb began to rub over my exposed clit.

"Fuck, Finn..." I gasped as he flipped us over. He drove into me so hard that my back instantly arched and I let out a primal scream. He bit my collarbone as his thrust sent me over the edge. He wasn't far behind me as he collapsed next to me.

"I love you so much." he whispered as he snuggled up against me. I fell asleep in his arms, and I was the happiest I had ever been.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

The next few weeks were getting my name changed, moving into Finn's, and renting out my house to keep a little more income. Finn and I had already talked and he wanted me to cut down my work schedule towards the end of my pregnancy, and after the baby was born. I was so happy, and Karl had actually been around more now that they were moving to Tampa. Tini was so happy for us, and they were happy that Finn was now their real uncle. I was just glad that things were going so well.

I was sitting at work when I got a message that I needed to see Paul. I walked to his office, and knocked. He told me to come in, and I walked in to find him and Stephanie in the office.

"Hey, Leela, come in... sit down." he said and I did after Stephanie hugged me.

"First off, congrats... on everything." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'm excited." I said and he chuckled.

We called you in here because we are downsizing the marketing. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but we don't want you to leave the company. We want you to switch to another position." he said and I nodded. I wasn't upset, yet.

"Where can I swap to? I would like to stay in Orlando." I said and he nodded.

"That's good, because I need a personal assistant. I just fired mine for laziness... so I wanted to make sure you still had a home here." he said and I smiled. I knew that job load might actually be easier on me.

"Will I have to travel?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, just email me everything I will need to know, but if you want to travel the option is all yours." he said and I smiled.

"I think that would be great." I said and they both smiled at me.

"Now that business is out of the way... here." Stephanie said and handed me a box. I looked at them strange and she told me to open it. I opened it and found two plane tickets to Ireland.

"I know that you two need some time to process everything, so we got you tickets to Finn's home. I know that he misses it, and especially with what all has happened within the family. We have given him three weeks off after Raw this week, and your vacation just happens to line up." Stephanie said and I smiled. We hadn't gotten a real honeymoon, and this would be a nice excuse to go see his family.

"Thank you" I said and hugged them.

"You can start your new position on the day you come back." she said and I smiled.

"Great, I will see you guys in a few weeks?" I said and they both smiled at me.

I walked to my office and called Finn. I told him everything, and he was happy to hear about the new position. He was also excited to get to go home. I knew that he missed it. I finished up, packed up my desk, and took my stuff home since I would be doing something different when I came back. I was happy to see that things were working out for the better.

 _Monday Night Raw..._

I was backstage with Karl while Finn did his mixed match with Bayley. I knew that they were happy to be working together again after NXT. They were going to translate it into a story line, and I hoped that it gave both of them a good push.

"I didn't know it was going to be a romantic story line." Luke said and we both looked up to see Bayley and Finn kissing in the ring. Karl and I exchanged a look, and Luke raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything, and Karl decided that he and Luke needed some thing when Finn came into the room.

"You ready?" Finn asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, but um... when did they change the script for tonight?" I asked him and he pulled me in for a hug.

"It was ad-libbed, but trust me... it meant nothing." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Ok." I said and let it go. I wanted to just get on our honeymoon. I wanted to forget about wrestling for a few weeks.

We left after saying bye to everyone, and flew business class to Dublin. We arrived around 6 am and went to our hotel. We weren't staying with his father this time, because he wanted us to have some privacy. We were staying at the Marrion in the Junior Suite in Dublin. The car took us there, and we checked in without problems. We had napped on the plane, and I was ready to walk around the city.

"Are you excited?" he asked me and I nodded as we left the hotel for a walk. We visited a few different places, and grabbed brunch before heading back to take a nap.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked me as we sat down and I shook my head no.

"Is it about the kiss?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Did you have to make it look so real?" I finally asked him as tears filled my eyes. He pulled me into his chest as I felt the tears spill down my cheeks. He knows that I already don't like his past, and now this... it didn't help. I was going to be gaining weight with the baby, thing were changing, he was going to be on the road, and I just didn't want him leave me over this.

"Please know, Leela, that you are my world. I waited a long time to finally get you, and I have no intentions of letting you go. I will tell them no more if it makes you that uncomfortable." he said and I looked up at him as he brushed away my tears and kissed me softly.

"Thank you." I said and he chuckled.

"I love you, Leela." he said and I smiled at me him as he pulled me with him to the bed. I didn't have to fight the nap, but fell asleep before Finn.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I will be moving soon, so updates will be scarce for awhile.**

* * *

I felt so bad for Finn... my emotions were everywhere as my pregnancy got further along. We had fun in Ireland, but I was so moody most days. I usually just spend the days apologizing to him. He would smile and brush it off, but I knew it was getting to him. Karl had told me he had talked to him about it.

"Why am I like this?" I asked Tini as she sat down in our living room. She was hanging out with me while the guys were on the road. She laughed at me as I held Cash.

"I was with our first one... I was a mean bitch." she said and I chuckled. I had known her for so long that it was hard to see her like that.

"I feel bad for Finn." I said and she nodded.

"I felt the same for Karl. I was glad to have the baby just to stop being so mean." she said and I was beginning to feel that way. I just wanted things to be normal again. I was showing and I felt like a whale. I was only at 5 months... I still had almost 4 more to go. I wasn't going to survive this. We were talking when we heard a knock on the door. I looked at her and she shook her head. We weren't expecting anyone. I went to open the door and there was a flower delivery person. I signed for it and smiled. Finn had sent me a bouquet of mixed colored roses.

"Aww, he loves you... or he did something very wrong." Tini said and I laughed as I sat them on the counter.

"Maybe both." I said and texted him a thank you.

Finn POV

I was sitting in the SUV with Karl and Luke as we headed to the next city. I was flying home tonight and I couldn't wait to see Leela. I had sent her some roses. She wasn't having a good pregnancy. I kept tell her she was beautiful, and she kept telling me she was sorry for being a bitch.

"She like them?" Luke asked me when he saw me smiling at my phone. I nodded and sighed.

"Tini was the same way when she was pregnant with our first. I was so glad when she had the baby." Karl admitted and I laughed. I knew him back then, and he wasn't lying. He would avoid going home some times.

"When you all talk like that I'm glad to be single." Luke said and we both chuckled.

"I thought it was Leela at one time." Karl said and I looked at them both.

"What?" I asked him and they looked at each other.

"You didn't know we dated?" Luke asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, when?" I asked him.

"A while ago... ancient history." Luke said and Karl nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure why, but that kind of bothered me. I didn't say much else until we got to the arena and headed into the dressing room.

"Hey, you alright?" Karl asked me as I put stuff back into my bag.

"I don't know why but Luke dating Leela bothers me." I admitted and Karl nodded.

"Don't let it... it lasted maybe 5 months... and most of the time he wasn't around because of traveling." Karl said and I nodded.

"Besides, you don't have right to say much after what all you did in Japan." he joked and I smirked. He was right... I was kind of a man whore in Japan, but she looked past that.

We finished up and went to catering. I was going to grab some water with Karl. They were doing a backstage tour for some people and they wanted to meet me. I was happy to oblige. I sighed a few things, and took a picture when one of the girls kissed me. I carefully pushed her off, and told her that I was happy with Leela. She looked sad, but from the taste of whiskey on her lips she probably really didn't care.

"I guess everyone really does want you." Luke said and I chuckled as I sipped some water.

I went out did my match, packed up my stuff, and headed for my plane. I got onto the plane and noticed I had missed 5 calls and several text from a few people. I saw that they ranged from 'what the hell were you thinking' to 'you are a complete asshole'. I couldn't figure out what I had done until I opened up Karl's text feed. He sent me a link and I tapped it. I saw the picture of me and that girl kissing on Instagram, twitter, and wrestling sites. I ran a hand over my face... I knew that Leela had seen these, and the post I had made on Instagram of me saying dinner time under my picture didn't help. I looked over my text, and Leela had only sent me one.

 _I was right the whole time..._

I texted her back that it wasn't what it seemed, and I couldn't wait to see her. She didn't respond. I was glad that the flight took off soon, but I knew that I was flight landed and I drove to our house. I got there and no lights were on. I walked into the house and silence met my ears. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen to see the vase of flowers I had sent her. She normally was waiting on me, but not this time. I walked upstairs and saw her asleep in our bedroom.

I sat beside her and saw her cheeks were damp. I carefully moved some hair out of her face, and she opened her eyes. She looked at me as fresh tears spilled out.

"I didn't kiss her... she kissed me." I whispered and she sighed.

"I know, Karl texted me." she said and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Leela." I said and she sat up.

"I love you, Finn." she said and kissed me. I moaned as her hands ran up my neck and one ran through the back of my hair.

"You know... I skipped dinner..." she said and I chuckled as I kissed down her neck.

"I can fix that." I said and pulled away. I pulled her to stand up, and moaned when I saw that she was just in one of my shirts. I carefully pulled it off her, and I had to say that pregnancy was doing wonders for her curves.

I kissed her as she pushed my jeans from my hips, and pulled my shirt over my head. I gasped when she wrapped her hand around my shaft. I let my hands settled on her hips as she sped up her motions. I couldn't take it much longer as I turned her to face the bed. I pushed her over onto the bed and took myself in my hand. I pressed my tip into her and she moaned.

"Put your knees on the bed." I whispered and when she did she moved just right. I couldn't stifle the groan that came out as she smirked at me over her shoulder. I grabbed her hips and thrust. She let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets tighter as I set a fast pace. I need her hard and fast tonight.

"Fuck, Finn." she groaned as one of my hands wandered to her clit and started to rub circles over it. I was close, but I wanted her to go as her walls began to tighten around me. I slammed into her, which caused her to scream, and her walls clinched around me. I let out a guttural moan as she fell forward while I emptied myself into her.

I pulled out, laid down next to her, and pulled her into my arms.

"Pregnancy looks amazing on you." I whispered to her as I drew circles on her arm.

"I didn't know you were into whales." she said and I chuckled as I kissed her.

"I love you, and please don't ever think that I would leave you." I said and she nodded.

"I love you, and I'm sorry I have been hard to deal with." she said and I kissed her.

"All part of it, love." I said and held her as we fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please Review.**


End file.
